


Secret World

by TheFangirlWhoWaited



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Elemental Magic, Elves, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Near Death, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangirlWhoWaited/pseuds/TheFangirlWhoWaited
Summary: Lily world has been turned upside down.  At the end of her grade 11 year her life changed for ever.  Now in her Senior year she is trying to adjust to a new normal.  She starts to dream about this man taking her to a new world.  Now when that man turns up at school she my balance her old life and new life.PS. I suck at summaries
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. First Day Of School

My alarm goes off and I don't even look at it before I hit snooze and turn around to try to fall back asleep. I am almost there when I hear a knock on my bedroom door and I throw my pillow over my head to block it. The knocking returns and it louder this time and is joined with my mothers voice. “Lily it's time to wake up.” I groan pressing the pillow down on my ears more to try and block her. This time there was a knock followed by the door creaking open and then I felt the pillow being pulled off my head. I opened my eyes and was blinded by the morning light, my mom must have opened my curtains. “You need to get up and out of bed Lily.” I looked at her as she stood at the foot of my bed, arms crossed. I flipped myself on my bed so I could bury my face in my mattress since she stole my pillow. “Liliana Marie Rose, you will get out of bed this instant and get ready for school.” oh great she is using her mom tone now. Groaning I turn and finally get out of bed “Good, your breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes.” she smiled at me and left me alone. I stretched and walked over to my vanity to get myself ready for the hell my mother called school. Now if you would have asked me last year how much I liked school I would tell I did not hate it, like any other teenager, but now I would do anything to avoid it. I empty my makeup back and turn my hair curler on and get to work. I look at myself in the mirror and sigh. I look like an average teenager. I am pale with bright red hair that used to go down to my back, but due to recent events it has now been cut to a length just below my ears, I have bright blue, though with the dark circles around my eyes they look ever more blue. I am not a small girl either. I love junk food and I do try to exercise and I am or was part of the track team but I have curves and some fat that I am not ashamed of, and because of my height, I am tall for a 17 year old, it doesn’t look bad. I finish my make up, somehow manage to tame my hair and make it look cute with short curls. Next was my outfit, according to my phone the weather was supposed to be warm today, and I know my high school won't turn the air conditioners on so I dress light. I have a nice white floral skirt with a pair of gladiator sandals and pick a light weight purple shirt that matches some flowers on my skirt. I top it off with my watch and a pair of earnings and head out just as my mother is calling me down for breakfast. “I am here mom no need to get worked up.” She then turned towards me and placed my breakfast on the kitchen island and I could see tears in her eye's. “You look so beautiful for your first day of your senior year” and she came up and hugged me. Normally my mom was not like this, she would make a little fuss about the first day of school, but not cry and go overboard. No this is the result of a severe car accident I was in this past May

I had just gotten my beginner's permit and my mom took me out for my first drive. I did fantastic, as only I could. It was the drunk driver who screwed it all up. I was going thru an intersection when the driver went thru the red light and slammed into me on the drivers side. I remember the impact and it hurt the whole left side felt like it was crushed and it felt like I had shards in my face. I remember hearing some loud machine and a bright light followed by darkness. I woke up 2 weeks later in the hospital. I only had a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises on my face. The doctor called in a miracle and after I was shown what the car drivers side of the car looked like, it was one hundred percent a miracle. The whole ride side of my card was smashed in. The car that hit me was a truck vs my family's little car. Luckily my mother walked away from the whole ordeal with nothing more than a few cuts from the glass. I spent the rest of the summer in rehabilitation for my arm as well as court going after the man who almost killed me. The rehabilitation was not that bad and I was able to get my arm back to normal by mid August, the only down side was no beach and no pool. The court was a whole different story. The man who hit us, a son of a rich lawyer, tried to say the accident was my fault and he was not in the wrong. It took a lot of money and a lot of time in the courtroom but the man got sent to jail for DUI. The man was sentenced in July and other than my rehab all had been fine, except my mother hovering over me. Worst still was the kids at school, I missed the last month of grade 11 and even though they knew I was in a car wreck the rumor went around on who caused it and how I lived. That is why I was not looking forward to returning to school today. “Mom please let me go I need to eat or I will be late.” She pushed herself off me and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Sorry. I will try and be the cool mom.” I looked up at her and I can see she was trying hard to smile. “I am fine mom, and I will be fine today. It is just school, a school I have been going to for three years. I have my friends and I will have my cellphone with me all day.” She shook her head and turned to clean up breakfast. I finished my eggs and bacon, my favorite and I grabbed my bag and phone and said goodbye to mom and left. I only lived about ten minutes from school so it was a nice walk. I lived in a decent sized town but it had a small town mentality where everyone knew about everyone, so when I got into the accident everyone knew right away. What made it worse was the person who hit me, his little sister went to my school and was in my grade and we did not get along well with each other in the first place, but I had to forget that right now and just focus on school and myself. I arrive at school and I am greeted by my two best friends. Alex, she is my height but a lot skinnier with blonde hair and brown eyes. I think she could be a model but she would rather spend time in the science lab. My other best friend is Lea, she is the shortest of the rest of us but the one with the most attitude and always getting into trouble. She has jet black hair and dark skin with dark eyes. She is the sporty one of us, the star of the basketball team. They both run up to me the moment I walk thru the doors and give me the biggest group hug ever. “Lily we missed you so much” Lea says as she lets me go. “You both saw me this summer” I said back. “Yes but we could not hang out. It has been so boring without you.” Alex said, linking arms with me. “Well I glad that I am the life of the party for this group” I said flashing my smile. We walk towards our lockers, the same ones we took in our freshman year. “Do you have your class schedule yet?” Alex asked, shutting her locker. “Not yet, I need go the the guidance counselor first period to talk about what I want to do for college and such since I missed the seminar in June.” Both girls at a look of anxiety on their face when I mentioned missing June. “Girls we can talk about it. My therapist said I have to accept it and talk about it to move on with my life. So no need to tip toe around me.” I shut my locker with only my paper work in hand. “Sorry lily, it just weird to talk about.” “It is alright Lea just know you can talk about it.” the first bell rings and the girls take off to their first class and I head to our guidance counselors office. I arrived a few minutes after the halls clear and sit in the waiting room outside of Mr Frye's office. I flip thru the paperwork they asked me to bring and finally someone clear their throat. I look up to see it is Mr. Frye, I grab my bag and he ushers me into his office. “Sorry is am late Miss Rose.” “It okay, I am in no rush.” I had over my paperwork and we get started. “I see here you do well in your language classes, both high marks in French and English. You struggle with science, do excellent in History and Technologies and are average everywhere else.” I smile I really did love history. “Do you have any plans for colleges yet?” I shake my head “Haven't really had the time to think about it yet.” He looks back up at me and I see the sadness fill his eyes “Right, sorry” “No need to be sorry, life happens” He smiles at my positivity and goes back to his papers. “Well I can get you into a University level History, English and French class. The technology class you took last year splits into these three” he pushes a paper towards me “which one would you like?” I look at it and I see photography/videography and pick that one automatically “Excellent. Now we just need to make sure you have the rest of your course requirement. You need math, and the rest is up to you.” I look down and see what elective I could take. Science was out... I was terrible at it, even with Alex's help. “I will take child studies and business. Would it be alright if I took a spare?” “Yes you are allowed two for your Junior and senior year.” “Excellent. If you do not mind waiting here for a few minutes I just need to get this approved.” I shook my head and he left the room. I take a deep breath letting the smile off my face. Faking a smile is exhausting. I hear the door open again, I put the smile back on my face as he sits back down. “All your courses have been approved. You should have French first period, but since you missed most of it already, you can sit in the cafeteria until the second period.” “Thank you Mr. Frye.” I shake his hand, grab my time table and head back towards my locker and grab my binder for my next class. History. I decided against going to the caff since I did not want to be a gold fish in a bowl. I looked at my watch and saw that class was going to be out in five minutes, so I will wait for the girl here. I take out my phone and see that my mom texted me three times. I throw her a quick response 'I am fine mom. I got my timetable for the year and my classes are great. I will talk to you at lunch.' The bell rang and I shoved my phone back in my bag. “Lily!” I turn to see Alex running down the hall “Did you get you classes.” “Yep” and I hand her my timetable. “French, History, Math and a spare. Nice. Sad we won't have any classes this semester.” I took my timetable back just as Lea showed up. “Let me see, let me see it” I laughed and handed it to her. “All university levels, nice work. Oh we will have math together, thank god you can help me out.” “I will try, remember I am not that great at it.” I tuck my timetable in my binder and we head towards our next classes. All of a sudden I am hit and knocked towards the ground. I am about to put my left arm to stop myself but I remember my injury and instead just land face first on the ground. “Oh my god Lily! Are you alright.” I hear Alex say as she is helping me off the floor as Lea picks my things up. “Yea I am fine” I bring my hand to my nose and see blood, great mom is going to freak “No you are bleeding, you need to go to the nurse.” “Of course you would not look where you are going.” My head snaps up and I see who it was who pushed me. “Mia. Of course it was you.” Lea says standing in front of me as Alex hands me some tissue for my nose. “She is the one that needs to look where she is going.” I said in reply trying to walk forward. Alex steps in front and shakes her head. “She is not worth it Lily.” and she leads me towards the nurses office as the bell rings.


	2. Odd Dream

I was able to persuade the nurse not to call my mom since my nose was not broken. I know my mom would pull me out of school and I did not want to make a scene. She also agreed not to get the Principal involved as well. The nurse allowed me to sit and wait out the rest of second period since by the time my nose was done bleeding it was already half over. Great, that is two classes I missed on the first day back. Once the bell rang, the nurse gave me one more check and sent me on my way. I stopped at my locker to grab my lunch money and met with the girls in the cafeteria. I walk in and see a bunch of eye's turn to me. Great, if I was not the center of attention this morning I was now. I look around and finally see Lea and Alex waving their hand madly in line for food. “Thank you for saving me a spot in line.” “No problem girl, you looked like you needed saving.” Alex said, throwing her arm around me. “How is your nose?” I looked over to Lea "It's fine, the nurse said it did not look broken and I have no signs of a concussion so I was free to go. She also did no call my mom or get the principal involved.” I felt Alex's arm release me and I turned to see her a little angry. “You should have gotten the principal involved Lily. What Mia did was wrong and she could get in a lot of trouble for it.” I turn back to face her eye to eye. “And if she lies to the principal and my mother gets contacted she might make me switch schools. It took so much convincing my mom to let me come back to this school knowing Mia goes here and their family is angry with me. So no I am not telling the principal.” She stared at me and I stared back for a good minute or two. Finally she threw her hands up in defeat. “Fine” I hugged her. “Thank you'' We continued to wait in line for food. I grab myself a burger and salad and a Pepsi and follow the girls to a table. “So how were your first classes today? '' Lea sighed and went back to eating but Alex's eyes lit up. “Well First class is Biology, and it was awesome. The course layout for this year is insane. My second class is Chemistry in the same room so I won't have to leave and the course layout is awesome as well.'' The joy on her face was great. “And what about you Lea?” I asked “Well first period I have English so it is not so bad. I don't like that it is the first thing in the morning but I think I will survive. Second Period is law.” I spit my drink a bit. “Law?” I turned to Alex and it looked like she knew. “Yes'' she said, hiding her face in her hands “Why?” “My mother made me do it. She thinks because my brother went to school to be a lawyer I should as well.” I could see the detest in Lea's face. Her family always compared her with her older brother. He was a straight A student and was now in the USA studying law. She was the athlete in the family. She got mostly B's and some C's but has enough trophies to file her room. They were not academic trophies so they did not care. “Well I will help you pass the class.” I could see a small smile on her face. “Thanks Lily.” We finished our lunches talking about looking for after school jobs and such. The warning bell went off and we headed to our lockers and grabbed our stuff. “What class do you have Alex? “Math as well but advance Math '' I stick my tongue at her. Even though Lea and I were both in University level math Alex was always one step higher than us. We went our separate ways and left for math. Lea and I managed to snag the seats by the window in the back of the class. Class was just about to start when I saw Mia walk in by herself. Lea turns to look at me and I just shake my head and the girl takes a seat at the front of the class. The rest of class goes on uneventful. The course looks to be fairly difficult but I think I will be able to manage. The bell finally rang and we collected our new math books and left. “So you have your spare now right?” Lea asked as we got to the locker. “Yes and I think I will head home early.” I could see the sad look on her face. “Don't tell Alex, but I've had a headache since we got to math. She is going to say it was the fall, I just think I did not get enough sleep last night.” I grabbed my bag and closed my locker. “What class do you have now.” “Gym. Thank god. My favorite class at the end of the day.” I smiled and Alex came running down the hall “You leaving Lily?” “Yea, I have a spare so I figured I would get home early and start looking for jobs” Alex smiled and turned to her locker. _“she has a headache I can tell. She is lucky I don't tell her mom”_ “What?” I said back to her. Alex turns to confused “I did not say anything” I looked even more confused. “I must just be really tired. I am going home. I will text you both later.” I wave and head out the door.

I take the scenic route home down the local canal which makes my normal walk go from 10 minutes to 15 minutes but it helps me clear my mind. Maybe Alex was just whispering and did not think I could hear her. Maybe I am just imagining it, or I am just crazy. I finally arrive home, check the mail, see there is nothing there and head inside. I look at my watch and see it is only two o'clock and my mom does not get off work till six and she will want a full report when she gets home. I am all she has left so I understand. My father left her when I was very young and I haven't seen him since I was six, and I could care less if I see him ever again. I am an only child so when I got into that accident my mother's whole life almost ended as well. I drop my bag on the kitchen table and walk over to the fridge and see she took out beef for tacos, my favorite. I take my homework out of my bag and get to work on my math since it is the only thing I had. I was just finishing it when a text alert for Lea went off. 'I am going to fail math' I giggled. I knew this was going to happen. 'I just finished it, once I make dinner we can video call and I will help you.' I hit send and get a reply chime right away. 'deal!' I check the time five thirty, and get started on dinner. I turn my music on and get started. I guess my music is so loud that I did not hear my mom come in. All of a sudden my music stops and I turn to see my mom with my phone in her hand. “Oh sorry hi mom.” I pull my headphones off and tuck them away in my backpack. “Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes. I am just finishing chopping the veggies.” “Perfect I am going to change and I will be right back.” I turn to see her still in her scrubs. Mom was finishing her last year as a resident to become a doctor. She had me really young, at 18 and I kinda threw a wrench in her plans. Then my dad left and made it worse. She finally went back to school when I was eight and now she was in her last year. I am so proud of her. She comes back down and starts a few minutes later in her college sweats. I look somewhat like my mom. I have her hair and eye colour even her height but my face is all my dad's and I hate it. I knew when she looked at me she saw his face. I put our little spread on the counter and ushered her to come help herself. We each grabbed out plates at sat down at our little table “So how was your first day of school?” “It was fine. Got my schedule, talked to the guidance counselor about colleges and universities. All in all a good day.” I took my plate back to the kitchen once I'd finished. “What about Mia, any issue from her.” I tensed a bit, hoping mom doesn't see it. “Nope not issue. We even share a class together” “Good.” _'She better not be lying because she wants to stay at that school'_ I turned to look at her and she was just cleaning her plate into the trash. She then looked up at me confused. “You alright sweetheart?” I shake my head to clear my thoughts ``Yea sorry lost in space” I smiled grabbing my bag. “I need to go help Lea with her math homework” I turned to head to my room. “Alright yell if you need me, I will be in my office.” I shake my head and head up stairs. I am lucky, the way our house is built the whole top floor is mine, I even have a little bathroom as well. My mom came from money and even though she had me young and was not married her parents did not want me to grow up with nothing so they purchased this house for my mom. The main floor had our living room, kitchen and dining room area and then in the back the house has a study, my mom's room and another bathroom. I love it, it feels like a cottage in a fairytale. Once upstairs I pulled my laptop out, turned it on and logged into my video chat program and called Lea and Alex right away. The laptop rang once and Lea picked up. “Oh thank lord. I though you forgot about me.” I smiled. “Of course not, but my mom got home and was asking a million questions at dinner.” “Well I am glad you are here to help me with this. Law was hard enough.” “Well show me where you are stuck and then Alex can go over both our work when she gets online.” I see her nood her head and we get to work. It is a while later when Alex finally logs in. “Sorry I am late. Dinner ran long and so did violin.” I shook my head “You hate violin why still play?” she sighed “Because grandma pays for it.” I know that feeling. “Well Lea and I are done our math do you mind going over it with us and make sure we are on the right track?” “Sure thing” We all get to work on our homework and I hear a knock on the door. “It is 11 o'clock lights out in ten.” “Thanks mom!” “Well ladies times up for the night.” “Is it is really 11 already.” I shake my head. “Damn well good night ladies.” I see Alex wave and then log off. “night!” and then I log off. I walk over to my little bathroom, take my makeup off and brush out my hair. I grab my favorite summer pj's, blue silk top with blue silk shorts and get into bed. I toss and turn for a bit before I finally fall asleep. I hope for a dreamless night but I do not get it.

I awake in my dream in a forest, but the more I look around the more I notice that it looks like a forest took over an old city. I can still see buildings that still have windows and doors on them, but they also have vines and huge tree roots wrapping around then. It looks beautiful. I start to walk towards a building in front of me and that is when I realize my feet are not touching the ground. I start to panic when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see it is a young man. He looks to be about my age and he is a lot taller then. He was almost as pale as me and had dark hair that fell to the bottom of his neck, and his eye's were the most beautiful green. Finally looking away from his face, I noticed he was floating as well. I also take notice of the wings that jut out from his back. They are mostly black with little pieces of gold going through them almost like Fairies wings. I start to panic again and I see the ground quickly fly towards me till hands grab mine and I stop. “Relax. The more you panic the worst it is.” I turn to see the man talking to me. I do as he says and I take a deep breath and I start to fly up again. "Wonderful. You are a natural. " I smile and twirl a bit. He then takes my hand again and starts to lead me up towards the top of the trees. We are just about to reach the top whenI feel him fade away as I jolt awake in my bed alone with my alarm going off. I turn to look at my clock and see 6:30am flashing on the screen. I get out of bed and check my back for wings and laugh at myself when I realize how silly I am being. It was just a dream, fairies don't exist. Seeing as I set my alarm way too early I decide to go for a run down the canal. I put on my running gear, grab my phone and my headphones and take off into the early morning air. I ended only running for about 15 minutes, I still need to get back into shape since the accident. As I am heading home I feel like I am being followed. I stop to take a break to stretch and to look around to see if I can see anyone. After a few minutes I take up my jog again to get home, but cannot erase the feeling of being watched. I finally arrive home, kick off my shoes and lock the door behind me. My mother is just waking up around then. “Went for a jog?” “Yes I had my alarm set way too early so I figure I would start jogging again.” She smiled and walked over to the kitchen to turn the coffee machine on. “Any request for breakfast” She asked as I started up the stairs. “French toast!” I yelled back down. I took a shower the moment I got back to my room, trying to forget that dream and the feeling of someone following me.


	3. I am Human

Once I am showered dressed and ready to go, I follow the smell of fresh French toast. “I was just about to call you.” I see my mom laying out my breakfast. “I could smell it the moment I got out of my shower. Thank mom.” She smiles back and goes to make her coffee and breakfast. As I am eating I get a text chime from Lea "I am driving to school today want a lift?” I wipe my hand free of maple syrup and answer back. “No thanks I will walk '' I finished off my breakfast and checked the time. 740am. The first bell rings at 810 am so I still have plenty of time. I clean off my plate and run upstairs to grab my homework and bag and then set off to school with a quick goodbye to my mom. I arrive just as the first bell rings so I skip my locker and head straight to French class. Since I missed the first day my teacher pulled me aside and explained the course curriculum and then got back to the regular class. This is my first class this year without any of the girls and I can feel the eye on me. As the teacher goes on with the class I keep my eyes on what he was writing on the board and my notes. Finally the bell rang and I grabbed my bag and headed to my locker. Thank god the girls were there when I arrived. “Late this morning?” Alex asked me as I put my bag away. “Arrived at the first warning bell, and since I missed class yesterday I decided to go straight to class.” Lea shook her head “I did offer you a lift” “I know I wanted to walk.” I shut my locker after grabbing my history. “Oh at lunch I need to tell you about the dream I had last night. It was so weird.” Both girls smiled and shook their heads as we went our separate ways for our next class. History was just like French. Since I missed yesterday the teacher pulled me aside to explain the course for the year and I could feel the eyes glued to me. I got into my seat and tried my best to only pay attention to the teacher. The bell finally rang signaling lunch and I took off to meet the girls in the caff. I don't see the girls right away so I go in line for food. Once I come out I see them sitting waving at me. “Sorry we got out early and brought lunch today.” I shook my head “It is fine Alex” I then dig in my salad starving all of a sudden “So how was your morning” Lea asked. “Good. Odd dream last night.” Alex turned me with a look of interest “Odd how.” “It felt real like the area I was in was real. And the man I was with, my lord, was he good looking.” Lea heads shot up. “Then this morning on my morning run I felt like I was being watched” “A good looking man?” I smiled “Of course that is the only part of the story you heard” Alex said sighing then turning back to me “Did you tell your mom?” I took a drink of my water “About the dream or the jog?” She shakes her “The jog” I shake my head “Did not have time.” “I think you should. Who knows” “I will if it happens again I promise.” I take another bite of my sandwich and hear Alex talk again but her lips don't move _ “I don't know why she always makes empty promises. I know she won't tell her mom” _ I shook my head trying to clear it. I must be just imagining things. We finish up our lunch and head to our math class. Most of the class goes fine. I was only called on once and I knew the answer and Lea avoided it all together. Right at the end of class as the teacher was telling us this night's homework I hear a voice in my head again. “I don't know why I even bother. Half of these kids won't do their homework anyway” I drop my math book that was in my hand and that shakes me out of my trance “Lily are you alright?” I turn to Lea as I come back up with my book. “Yes I am fine. Just thinking about the homework I have tonight. I still need to play catch up from yesterday.” She laughed and we left to meet Alex at our locker. “Are you staying here today or going home?” Alex asked as we put away our math books. “I think I will stay. I will head up to the library and pick a book for my book report that we have to do in French this year.” They both shake their heads and we split up for last period. I get to the Library and see it is mostly empty except for the librarian and two other students. I take my headphones out of my pocket and hit play on my playlist on my phone and go searching for a book. I find a good one, the Phantom of the Opera and start to read. I am about a chapter in when I see a class arrive and start to use the computer. I ignore them and continue to read my book. All of a sudden I heard buzzing in my head. I remove my headphones to see if it is the class that is one the computers, but they are remarkably silent. The buzzing is still in my head and getting louder. All of a sudden I heard a bunch of voices in my head at once. I jump back and throw my headphones out thinking it's them. I look up and everybody is looking right at me and I am standing there looking crazy. I pack my bag and grab my book to check it out. As I leave I keep hearing multiple voices. _ “She is nuts” “That's what drinking does to someone” _ I keep shaking my head trying to clear the voices out. This is nuts I am going crazy. I get to my locker just as the last bell goes off. I stand there bag in hand waiting for the girls to get out of their last class. “Hey Lily!” I turn to see Lea running towards me. “You want a lift home?” I look at my phone and see that my mom texted me. I have my therapist. “Crap no my mom is waiting outside. I have my therapist today. I need to go. Tell Alex said bye.” I threw my bag over my shoulder and took off running to the front door. I spot my mom right away. She was in her hospital outfit. “You forgot didn't you.” She asked once I got in the car. “Yes. Because I do not know why it is necessary anymore” She sighed “Because you still need to.” I turn away from her frustrated “We can talk about this later Lily. As for now you will go this week.” I still didn't say anything in return. My mind was still stuck at what happened at the school with all the voices in my head. Once we arrived at the office I went straight into the room since we were late. The whole appointment is about an hour long and we just go on about the same things we talked about all summer. The accident, my injuries, my dad leaving us and I always give the same answers. It sucks but that is life and I will make the best of it. Finally the hour is up and I get released back to my mom. “How did it go?” She asked as we were walking back to the car. “Same as the last time and the time before that.” I said getting into the car “It's always the same'' She sighed and we drove home in silence. Once home I went straight to my room not saying a word and pulled out my homework and got to work. I was just about done when the ringing in my head returned. _ “What am I going to do with her? She is going to drive me to an early grave” _ I turned thinking my mom was right there but the door was closed and when I opened it there was nothing there. I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost dinner anyway so I closed my laptop and headed down stairs to eat. I saw a note on the fridge saying there was an emergency at the hospital and she ordered pizza, which should be arriving shortly. She must have just left. About 10 minutes later the doorbell went off and it was the pizza guy. He handed me the pizza, my mom paid for it ahead of time, and I thank him. I turned to shut the door and I saw him still standing there staring at me. I shut the door and locked it just to be sure. I grab a few slices and head up to finish my homework. I get a chat message from Lea to help her with her homework, and as much as I just want to be alone tonight to deal with the aftermath of school and my therapist, I know she is desperate for my help in math. I put a smile on my face and jumped into chat. “Oh good you are here.” She says just as I log in. “I thought you forgot” I shook my head “No sorry, my mom and I had a fight about my therapist and I was just dealing with that sorry.” I see a sympathetic smile on her face. “She wants you to keep going?” I shake my head “Yes. I know she wants what is best, but every time I go I just feel worse after” “Well hopefully you both can work it out.” I smile back at her. “Now let's get down to math.”. I hear a knock thru Lea's video a while later. It is her mother saying it's 12 am. Dear lord we got lost in our homework. I say a quick goodnight to Lea and log off before my mom finds out I was up late.

The next few weeks turn into a routine I wake up almost every morning and go for a run and my time begins to improve, enough to join the track team. My grades are great and my friend's ground goes back to what it was before the accident. Everything is normal and I only hear voices in my head one or two more times and I brush it off as my imagination. October rolls around and the air gets cooler and the leaves start to change. It is my favorite time of the year. I wake up one morning and get dressed in my warm jogging gear and head out into the misty morning. I am about 15 minutes into my run when I hear footsteps behind me. Normally there are a lot of people running early in the morning but the way these footsteps sound is almost like an ambush. Not looking back I speed up trying to get home as fast as I can. I don't hear the steps anymore but I am not taking any chances and continue my run as fast as I can. All of a sudden I feel arms around me and I am dragged to the ground and my attacker has my arms and legs pinned. I managed to not smack my head off the cement and see who or more like what my attack is and that is not human. The eyes that are staring back at me are red, fire red and the face looks misshapen and beaten. I begin to struggle against the arms that hold me and then are not moving. The being above me begins to growl and I can feel the fear flow through me. Should I scream? Would there be anyone to hear me this early in the morning? By the time my mom realizes I am missing it might be too late. All this goes through my head and the man moves his head closer. All of a sudden there is a red flash and the creature falls to the ground clutching his hand that is now on fire. I waste no time wondering what happened and turn and run. I don't make it fare as I hear the heavy footsteps being me again. I turn quickly and throw my hand out in front of me to try and stop him and this time the flash is yellow ish blue as I see a bolt of lightning flash out of my hand and the creature falls to the ground again withering in pain. I am frozen in place, completely confused on what on earth just happened. I finally hear some feet making a landing on the ground and see someone else has arrived and I almost fall back. It was the man I had a dream about. He was standing right in front of me. He looked to be wearing armor of sorts . It looked like leaves, blue in colour and fortified to be stronger then they should. Out the back of his armor were the black wings with gold throughout and his black hair was tied up and he had a dagger in one hand and his other hand was shimmering light blue, light ice. He looks down at the creature then back at me and waste no time diving at the creature and the dagger plunges in its chest. The creature lets out a small quiet cry and then goes lifeless. The man stands back up and sheaths his dagger and walks back towards me. I see his lip move but cannot hear a word leave them. Finally he is right in front of me and he puts his hands on my shoulders snapping back from my trance. “Miss are you alright?” I look at the creature and back at him and manage to shake my head yes. He turns and walks back to the creature and takes something else out of this belt. He empties the powder contents of the body and then within seconds it's gone, not a trace of ever being there. He stands back up and faces me again. “I am sorry about that, they normally don't attack humans.” I stare at him unable to speak. “How did you incapacitate him?” I lift my hand and point at it and he takes it in his own and examines it and shock registers on his face. “You aren't human either.” With those words I pull my hand back in anger floods my face. “I am human!” He shakes his hand “No human has magic, and you have magic. Fae magic to be exact. There is not supposed to be any fae outside our land.” Once again I shook my head, not fully understanding what he was saying. “I am human.” He takes a step towards me and I take a step back. “Please let me fully explain.” I shook my head turned and ran back towards my home hoping that when I got there that I would wake up and this would all be a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Once I get home I lock the door and double check that the windows are locked as well and run up stairs to hop in the shower and erase what just happened. Once showered and dressed I pace back and forth in my room for a bit. It was just a dream, or I tripped and hit my head. There is no way that a man that I dreamed about is real. That he has wings and I was attacked by a horrid creature. It was just a dream. I took a deep breath and saw that it was about time to leave for school. I grabbed my bag and jacket and went back down stairs. My mom was on a night rotation so she was fast asleep already, and I just made a quick bowl of cereal and made a sandwich for my lunch. I checked the time again and realized that I was at risk for running late. I grabbed my keys and phone and took off running. I made it to school just in time as the national anthem was playing as I walked into class. I took my seat with a look from my teacher saying I was lucky and went straight to work. Finally the bell rang and I grabbed my books and bag and went to my locker. I put my bag and jacket in there now since I was late this morning and then I felt hands grab my shoulder and jumped and dropped my books. "Wow sorry Lily didn't think that would scare you." I turned to see Lea behind me with a small smirk on her face. "I was in my own world. That is the only reason you got me" I said back. The only reason she got me was because I was still on edge from this morning. "Were you late this morning? I didn't see you" "yes, overslept" I replied as I picked my books up and closed my locker. "Your mom is still on the night shift?" "Yea. For the rest of the weekend as well" before Lea could answer back the bell rang and we went to our respected classes. In class it dawned on me that I was going to be home alone all weekend since my mom worked. Dream or not I was way too on edge to be alone. The bell ran signaling the end of class. I quickly wrote down the home work, not paying attention to the class and rushed to my locker to grab my lunch and meet the girls. "There is miss late riser. Lea told me you overslept." I nod back to Alex as we all sat down. "Nighgmare last night." Was all I replied as I began to eat. "Are you both busy this weekend?" Both girls shook their head no. "Wanna have a sleepover and campfire this weekend. I have the house to myself." Their faces lit up. We used to do this almost every weekend in the summer and fall but haven't been able since the accident. "Hell yea. I will text my mom and see what she says. I don't see why she wouldn't." Lea said "same here" Alex added. They both pulled out their phones and began texting. I took mine out as well and sent a quick text to my mom. ' _ Lea and Alex are coming over for a girls weekend since you are on nights. I will pick up some food and supplies as well' _ I get a thumbs up reply right before we get into math and both girls said that their parents are okay with it as well. In math I tried my best to pay attention now that I knew I wasn’t going to be alone all weekend. I took a quick look outside in between taking notes when once again I see the same man from this morning on the far side of the school yard by the forest we have. I jumped a bit and shook my head and looked back outside and he was gone. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Lea looking confused and I just shook my head like it was nothing. Finally the bell rings and signals the end of math and I grab my books and head back towards my locker. “You alright Lily, you seem on edge.” I turn to see Lea looking worried “I am fine. Just a little out of it today and I am really overwhelmed with all this homework and college applications.” she laughed accepting my lie. “Same here. Are you going home now or wait for us?” “I will wait. I'm going to take some time to go through my homework or maybe take a walk by the forest. I love the leaves at this time.” She smiled back at me, grabbed her gym bag and took off. I put my books back into my locker and against my better judgement grabbed my coat and went back outside to the forest edge. I walk around for a bit going deeper and deeper into the forest with no sign of this man. I check the time on my watch and notice that the last period is about halfway done. I decided that I have completely lost my mind and start to head back in when I hear a voice in my head.  _ “She cannot be human with what I saw this morning. She is way too pale to be human and too tall. But how can I get her to listen to me.”  _ I stop dead in my tracks and turn to see who I heard, but see nothing there. I take a deep breath and walk back into the forest. “Who’s there?” I ask, my voice shaking a bit. I got no answer. “I know you are there. I saw you earlier and I heard you.” Finally he makes an appearance coming down from one of the oak trees. “You heard me? I didn’t say anything out loud.” He is still in the same gear he was in earlier but now with a cape and hood. “I don’t know how but I did.” he takes a step towards me and I put my hand out to stop him. “I only came out here to tell you to leave me alone. I don’t know who you are but I don’t want any part of anything.” He gave a little smile and replied. “I am sorry, I did not introduce myself. My name is Ren, fairy soldier and protector.” “Fairy right. Okay. Did Mia but you up to this. Am I on some kind of prank show?” I replied back. “Prank no. I am a Fairy.” I laughed back “Fairies are just part of stories they are not real.” “If Fairies weren’t real would I be able to do this.” He takes his gloves off and his hand begins to glow a faint blue. Then all of a sudden ice shoots from his hand and he catches it with his other hand. I let out a little scream and stumble back a bit. With another wave of his hand the ice disappears. “See Fairy. Well ice Fairy.” I look at him completely at a loss for words. “You could do similar things, if you just let me explain.” I shake my head still confused and amazed and then I hear the final bell go off. Without another word I turn and run back towards the school. “Wait Please! It is dangerous for a Fairy out here with no protection.” I ignore what he says, this was a horrible idea to come out here. I make it back to my locker with a few seconds to spare to calm myself before Lea and Alex arrive. “How was your spare.” Alex asked, grabbing her bag. “It was fine. Went for a walk in the forest and it helped relax me.” “Then why are you out of breath?” “I lost track of time and came running back when I heard the bell.” My lies were becoming a little bit too well done. “Well time for us to enjoy our much needed girls weekend. I nod my head, grab my bag and we all head out. Our first stop in to grab some snacks and dinner for the next two days. We stop at our local grocery store and grab ingredients for some homemade pizza and some healthy and unhealthy snacks. Next stop was to grab some firewood and then the girls house to grab their clothes. Once at my home we get to work on our homework so we can enjoy the whole weekend. “Can you believe how much homework they give us now. On top of that my parents want me to find a job to help pay for college.” Lea exclaims out loud. “I know. It is exhausting. Plus we need to actually research and apply to colleges. We get almost no time to spend together anymore. I hate it.” Alex replies. I don’t say anything back because I am still thinking of what Ren said in the woods today. “Earth to Lily.” I shake myself out of my trance. “Sorry this french homework is crazy hard.” Both girls laugh and we finally finish up our homework and get started on our pizza’s “Oh i miss doing this.” I say putting the finished products in the oven “I know it feels like forever ago.” Lea says sitting down by my kitchen island. While the pizza’s are cooking we move to my backyard and get the fire prepped. “When was the last time you used this Lily. It's filthy.” ALex says coughing when she takes the cover off. “Well I got hurt in May so, May was the last time we used it.” She looked back at me with an upset look on her face. “Oh Alex do give me that look. I am fine remember.” I see a little tear in her eyes and I run up to hug her. “Alex please don’t cry.” She hugs me back and Lea joins in as well. “You two are just as bad as my mom” I laugh pulling out of the hug. We finish getting the fire started, get into our warm PJ’s and sweaters and grab our PIzza and drinks and head out to the fire. “Oh my god I forgot to tell you. Did you hear who is coming back to school in a few weeks.” Lea says. She lives and breaths gossip. “Who?” I asked somewhat interested, I wasn’t into the school gossip like she was, mostly because it always seems to be about me these days. “Clinton James.” My head snapped towards her and I could see the grin on both her face and Alex’s “Clint, my ex boyfriend Clint.” She nodded her head back. “Yep. From what I heard him and his dad didn’t get along so he is moving back with his mom. He is supposed to start back up right after halloween.” Great, this is exact what I do not need in my life right now. “So what are you going to do when you see him again.” Alex asked, now interested in the conversation as well. “Nothing. He ended it with me while I was in the hospital and then ignored me for the rest of the summer. So when he comes back I will do the same thing.” “That is cold Lily.” Lea added. “He dumped me while I was in the hospital. I am allowed to be as cold as ice.” I stared at both girls down and then we all broke out laughing. We sat there by the fire for most of the night hot chocolates in hand enjoying the last few nice nights of fall. We are just finishing up the fire when we hear a weird noise coming from the forest. Like the school, my house back onto the forest. We have a fence to keep out animals and such but the noise we hear still terrifies the girls and I. We quickly put out the fire and grab our things and head back into the house and lock the door. “What the hell was that sound?” Alex asked terrified. “I have no idea? Have you heard it before Lily?” Lea asked, putting the dishes in the sink, I did recognize that sound. It was the sound the creature from this morning made when he attacked me. “No I have heard a lot of sounds from the forest but that one was new.” We finished the night with a chick flick and by one am we rolled out the air mattress and went straight to bed. We got woken up fairly early for a Saturday morning with a knocking at my front door. I looked at the clock and it said eight am. My mom would be home any minute. I roll out of bed, grab my robe and head down stairs as the girls begin to wake. Once I open the door I am greeted by two police officers. “Good morning Officers. How may I help you.” “Are you home alone young lady?” the one office asked. “I have two friends upstairs sleeping but there are no adults in the house at the moment. My mom should be returning home from work any moment now.” Just then the two girls came down the stairs. “Lily what is going on?” I shook my head “I don’t know.” Just then I see my mom’s car pull up in the driveway. “There is my mom now.” “Morning Lily. Officers, what may i help you with.” “If we can all step inside. We would like to talk to your daughter and her friends. If you don’t mind.” “You may talk to my daughter but you might wanna ask the girls to contact their parents first.” “How old are you ladies?” “I am 16” I answered “I am 17.” “As am I” answered Lea and Alex. “Ladies, if you want to go with my parents here and contact your parents then we can all talk.” The girls look at me then walk with the other officer to call their mothers. As for my mom and I will walk over to our kitchen table. “So what seems to be the issue officer?” My mother asked “If you don’t mind waiting a few minutes I rather talk to you all at once. After a few minutes Alex and Lea return and take seats beside my mom and I. “Their parents gave the go ahead as long as there is one adult present” the one officer said to the other. He nodded his head and turned back towards us. “What were you ladies doing last night.” Lea and Alex looked at me terrified to speak. SInce i have dealt with police officers with my car accident I decided to take the lead. “We were having a campfire and girls night.” “Did you see or hear anything weird?” “At the end of the night we heard this odd growling sound so we packed everything and went back into the house. We heard and saw nothing else.” I see the office writing this down. “Excellent, do you mind if we check your backyard.” The officer said looking at my mom. “No go ahead.” The one officer left while the other grabbed all of our names. “Thank you. That is all.” RIght before they left my mom stopped them. “What was the issue officer? Did my daughter do anything wrong?” “No Dr Rose. THere was an attack last night in the woods behind the house. A camper was found dead.” I looked back at the girls horrified and the officers left. “Are you girls okay, or should I call your parents to come get you?” “No Dr Rose we are fine.” Alex replies. “Well I am going to shower and head to bed. If you need anything come knock on my door.” “Sleep well mom.” She gives me a quick kiss on the forehead and heads back to her room while we head back up stairs. “Holy Shit.” was all Lea could say when we got back up stairs. “The poor camper” Was Alex’s reply. “That could have been us.” was Lea’s response. I was lost on what Ren said to me yesterday. That it wasn’t safe. Did that camper die because of me, or was it just a coincidence. “Lily are you alright?” I look back at both girls. “I am still coming to terms with it and I am still exhausted. I am going to try and get some sleep.” Both girls nodded their heads in agreement and we all tried to get some more sleep. I doubt any of it would be dreamless.


	5. Chapter 5

Lea and Alex ended up only staying the one night. The parents called midway thru the day on Saturday and said that they were to come home. “Sorry Lily. My mother is worried about what is in the forest.” “It's okay. I completely understand. My mom even talked about getting security cameras set up”. I gave her and Lea a hug and watch as they both walked towards their parents cars and drove off. So much for a girls weekend. I turn and lock the door and head upstairs so shower and relax. Once that was done I grabbed my phone and my head phones and pulled out my Easel and one of my canvases and began to paint. I haven’t done this since right after my arm heals. I begin to paint my dream from so many nights ago hoping that it will calm me down. I don’t know how long I was painting for when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see it is my mom back in her scrubs. I look at my clock on my bedside table and see that it is almost seven. “Sorry Lily I called your name and did not answer. I didn’t know you were painting.” She smiles at my current piece. “It is beautiful. I miss you painting.” “I miss it too. Life has just been so busy. Are you off to work?” “Yes I left you some dinner on the stove, just soup tonight. Once I leave I want you to stay in the house and do not open your door to anyone. Until we find out what killed that camper I don’t want you to take any chances.” “I will mom. I will even keep my phone on loud.” “Thank you Lily. I love you.” “I love you to mom.” She gave me a quick kiss on the head and then dashed out the door. I take a lot at my painting and decide to take a break. I put my paints away and walk down stairs with my brushes to clean them in the laundry room sink. WHile they soak and grab a small bowl of soup and turn on the tv. I wished I didn’t. The local news talked about the death of the camper in the woods. Thankfully they didn’t show the body or talk about where exactly in the woods the body was found. I flipped the channel and watched some drama show when I got a text.  _ ‘Did you see the evening news?’  _ It was Lea _ ‘Sadly yes. I didn’t think they would be that quick. It was a full day before my accident was on the news’ ‘Yea, that wasn’t a great way to find out where you were’ ‘That whole day wasn’t great.’  _ I got no answer back from that. I turned the Tv off, put the rest of the soup away, checked the lock on the door, grabbed my brushes and went back up the stairs. I put my music on my speaker and got back to work on my painting. I am just about done when I hear a tapping on my window. My bay window faces the back of the house with a large tree right beside it. Scared that another creature is out there, I grabbed a baseball bat from the closet, from the one time my mom made me play the sport and I went over to check what it was. I almost fall over when I see Ren's face pop out of the tree. “Can you let me in?” I stare at him then look back at my phone to see how fast I could call 911. “Please I won’t hurt you. I just want to explain everything then you can make your decision.” I pause for another second and then against my better judgment I unlock my window and he comes crawling in and then I shut it closed again. “Aren’t you cold. It's ice out there.” He pulls off his cloak and puts it down on my bed and then sees my painting. Shit, my painting is of him. “Very nice.” he says and then he turns back and sits on my bed. I lean against the wall by my window and cross my arms. “So you are here. You are definitely not a dream. So go ahead explain what on earth is going on so I can return to a normal life.” “Well to start off, you will never be normal, at least normal in a human way. You are a Fairy and by what I saw the other day a pretty powerful fairy.” “So Fairies are real?” “Of course we are real. So are witches and demons, vampires and much more. We just hide away from the humans that would hunt us and use us” I shake my head unable to understand. “Once we lived in peace with the humans then one day the decided they wanted our magic, or the vampires immortality and started to hunt us down and kill who ever did not want to help. Finally we decided to hid away from the world. We all created portals to our own worlds and we have hid there since. That is why I was surprised to see a fairy outside our borders. None or supposed to be out here because of the demons.” “Demons like angels and demons from the bible?” “Close. Fairies were created from Elves and human mix. Elves needed protector and Fairies were perfect. The issue is after a while the faerie numbers were greater than the Elves and we did not take to them controlling us anymore so we revolted. The Elves in turn created demons to stop us. Horrible looking creature that were a mix of almost all of the creature spices. But we Fairies beat them back and gain our independence. Once the Elves didn’t need the demons anymore they started to destroy them. Well the demons didn’t take well to that and revolted as well, killing almost all the remaining Elves. Now they want domances over all creatures. They also need us to breed.” “What?” “demons are like donkeys. THey cannot reproduce with their own kind. They need another creature.” “So are you telling me that thing the other day wanted to.” “I don’t know. He might of though you were just human and a meal. They really only hunt humans as a last resort.” I shiver at the thought. “So where do I come into this?” “You are a fairy that is unaccounted for.” “See you say Fairy but my mom is human she has human parents as well. I also look like her so I am not adopted” He looked shocked for a moment. “No it can’t be.” “What Can’t be?” “That would be breaking our rules.” “What would be breaking the rules?” He just kept ignoring me and pacing back and forth. “REN!” He finally turned to me. “What rules?” “You are a half breed” I looked at him puzzled. “You are a mix of Fairy and human.” “So my father.” “Is a fairy. And one who can get in a lot of trouble” “Well I haven’t seen my father since I was a child.” “That would be best. I would have to report him to the council.” “So if I am a Fairy why don’t I have wings like you?” “It could be because you are only half a Fairy.” he paused for a moment and walked over and took one of my hands. “Or it could be because someone is locked your powers within you.” “What?” “Long time ago when we still mingled in the human world, more than we did now, we created a way to hide our magic from humans. Us soldiers still use it now when we go out and hunt demons. Your father must have locked you magic away to protect you.” “Well that didn’t work.” Ren shock his head. “It isn’t meant to last forever, it could also break if you needed your magic desperately.” He walked towards my desk and saw all my hospital wristbands. “Did something happen to you recently?” “I was in a pretty serious car accident in May of this year.” His face lights up a bit “That could do it. The accident might have unlocked your magic. Tell me were you seriously injured in the accident.” I shook my head. “Just a broken arm and some cuts. Nothing more.” “But it could have been worse.” I hesitated to answer a bit. “Yes. Let me show you a picture of the car.” I pull my phone out and scroll thru my pictures till I find the right one. “The doctors said I should have died or been in worse condition.” I shivered remembering when they said that. “Well that would explain it. Fairies are more resilient and it is possible that your magic lock finally broke and it protected you” “How can we know for sure?” “I could tell but it would take a bit.” I chewed on the idea for a moment or two, but decided to do it. “Fine what do we need to do.” “First we both need to sit, the floor should be perfect.” I do as he says and sit down on the ground. He then pulls a vial out of his belt and sprinkles some dust on me and then sits across from and grabs both my hands. “I need you to sit still and don’t move. Just close your eyes and relax.” I nod my head and do as I am told. The moment I fully relax and with a cool sensation pool thru me. It starts in my hands, goes up my arms and sits in the middle of my back and we sit like that for a few minutes. Finally I feel him remove his hands and when I open my eyes I see him smiling. “You were magic locked.” “Which means?” “Over the next little while you magic will fully come in including your wings.” I stare at him with horror flowing throughout my body. “How can I hide wings? I still have a normal life to live. And my mom. Oh my god, my mom is going to flip.” I started to panic. “Lily breath. Take it one step at a time. I will help you with everything you need.” “How do you know my name. I never told it to you.” He looked away sheepishly. “I have been watching over you for the last 24hrs and over heard it. Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were safe with the demon.” “It's alright. Thank you.” I stand up and go sit on my bed “Was it a demon that killed that camper.” Ren nodded his head. “Sadly yes. I wasn’t able to get there in time. The demon is dead but I could not save the camper.” “Was the demon here because of me?” “I don’t know. There is a chance but i couldn’t tell for sure.” I take a deep breath trying to come to terms with this. “So what now. You said you would help me but where do we start?” “Well first we need to find out what kind of magic you have. All fairies are born with one elemental magic. Mine is ice.” “Can a fairy have more than one.” he shook his head. “Only the royal family does.” I laugh “You guys have a royal family.” “Yes. but that is a story for another day. I will have to leave you for the night and report back to my leader. I've gone an extra day without letting them know.” “Are you going to tell them about me?” “I will have to. Since you don’t know how to use your powers and there seem to be demons around you will need protection.” “They won’t make me leave my home will they?” “I can’t say. I will fight for you to stay here.” “Thank you Ren.” he nods and walks toward the window. “You cannot tell anyone about this either. Not your friends or your mom. At least for now.” “Trust me I won’t. I am still coming to terms with it myself.” “Goodnight Lily.” and he hopes out the window down the tree and he is gone into the night. I shut the window and lock it tight. There is no going back now. I feel like Alice going down the rabbit hole and walking into a brand new world.


	6. Chapter 6

I fall asleep that night pretty quickly and have a dreamless sleep. I wake up and don't do much the rest of the weekend as I wait for Ren to return. He never does. Monday rolls around and I prepare for school like always with the faerie business at the back of my mind. Once I am down stairs I see my mom reading the newspaper. “They deemed it an animal attack that killed that poor camper.” “Oh, well I am glad it wasn’t a person but it is still terrifying that we have animals like that behind our house.” I grab a bowl and make myself some cereal. “It does still put me on edge. I still want you to be careful alright. No more going on early morning runs and going into the backyard at night, not in till they kill the beast.” “I will have no problem with that.” she smiles and rubs my shoulder. “Well I am off to bed. I have class in a little bit and I am still exhausted from last night. Have a good day at school.” “I will thanks mom.” I finish my cereal, grab the lunch money my mom left me on the fridge and head off to school. Once I arrive I hear that everyone has seen the news. They are all talking about the dead camper and the animal attack. The one I see making the biggest deal of it all is Mia. “My family and I go camping there all the time. It could have been us.” I snicker as I get to my locker. “She wouldn’t last one minute camping out in those woods.” Lea replied. “Leave it.” Alex added. “How was the rest of your weekend Lily?” “It was fine working on a new painting.” Lea’s head snapped towards me. “Can we see it?” i laughed “I don’t know yet. It isn’t done now for now.” She gives me a soft punch on the shoulder. “Oh come one we never get to see your art.” “My mom doesn’t even get to see if most of the time. When it is done I might show it.” Lea gives me a little pouty face and hear Alex laugh and I shake my head and close my locker. “So what are our plans for halloween this year?” Lea asked, finally done her little pout. “I don’t know if there will be plans. The news says they are thinking of cancelling all events because of the animal.” Alex replied. “Really that sucks. This is our senior year Halloween. Do you think they will cancel the school dance?” “I don’t know. We will have to wait and see.” I answered back. We went to our first period classes and our answer about the Halloween dance was given during announcements. It would not be cancelled. Lea was going to be so excited. Once class is done return to my locker and see Lea jumping with excitement. “So are we going to the dance?” I smile. “As long as my mom says it's okay I will go.” I said grabbing my text book. “Same here.” Alex says. We once again went to our separate classes and then got back together for lunch. “So did you ask your mom yet?” Lea asked as we were sitting down. “Well since I was in class and this is the first time all morning that i can take my phone out no I have not” “Well get to it so we can go and get costumes. You too Alex.” I roll my eyes, take out my phone and send a quick text to my mom. We continue lunch talking about what we could do for Halloween and I get a text back saying yes, as long as I stay in the school. “My mom said yes.” I cover my ears as Lea squeals from excitement. Alex confirms right after that her parents said yes as well. “We should go to the costume store right after school. I have the car today so I can take us.” “As long as we don’t have loads of math homework I am okay with that.” She gives another squeal as we head into math. I spend most of math paying attention to the teacher but once and awhile my eyes wander outside to the forest line to see if Ren is there. But no such luck. I also won’t be able to spend my last period spare looking for him as teachers are not allowing us anywhere near the forest. Finally the bell rings and snaps me back to reality. “Soo.” Lea said as we left class. “We can go shopping today.” “Thank you.” She gives me a big hug and once we get to her locker she grabs her gym back and runs off. I decided to sit in the cafe for my spare since it has the best view of the forest. I pull out my homework and try and get as much done as I can before the period is over. Just before the bell rings I see Ren in the distance and I give a quick little wave and then I go back to my locker as the bell rings. Once we were all together we got into Lea’s car and went to the Halloween store. “So what do you two wanna dress up as this year?” “Honestly I don’t know I haven’t really thought of it.” I say looking thru the rack of costumes. “Everything for our age is always so revealing and I am not into that.” Alex laughed and we continued looking. Both girls ended up finding their costume. Alex chose a Egyption Queen, and Lea found a costume based off one of her video games. I on the other hand couldn’t find anything. I tried on half a dozen costumes and could not find one thing that I liked. “Come on Lily just pick something so we can go home.” Alex says exasperated. She started going thru the costumes again hoping she will find me something. “Fairy” I jumped at what she said. “Sorry what?” “What about dressing as a fairy?” and she was holding up some fairy wings. “You should have a dress that goes with this.” I looked at the wings, they were beautiful and decided to go with her idea. “Excellent now can go home and eat.” Lea said excitedly. “You are the one who wanted to go and get costumes. The dance is still two weeks away.” She sighed, shaking her head and we all paid for our costumes and left. Once I got home and showed my mom my costume idea and she loved it. “I used to call you my little fairy when you were young.” I laughed trying to hide my nervous tone. I picked up my costume and went back up the stairs to finish my homework. I was just about done when I hear a little tap on my window again and turn to see Ren. “You know I do have neighbors” I said letting him in. “i know, they won’t see me.” i just shake my head and go back to my homework. “So where have you been?” “With other soldiers and trying to figure out who your father is. Haven’t had any luck. You don’t happen to have any pictures of him?” I finished my last math equation and turned back to him. “Nope. Mom burned everything when he left, and I was too young to save anything.” “So back to square one for searching got it.” He then sat down on my bed and watched me put my homework away. “So what is the next step for me. We know I have powers, we know they are still appearing but what can we do in the meantime” ''Well we need to figure out what is your element and work from there. We also need a safe place to practice.” “Well the woods around here on a big no no. My mom doesn’t want me stepping foot in there.” “Your mother won’t know.” “Fine. When do we start?” “We can start tomorrow once you are done school. I can meet you here.” “Alright. I finish school early so meet me back at my house around one thirty.” “It's a date.” The moment he said the words I saw he regretted it. “That is not what I meant” “Ren it's fine. I will see you tomorrow.” He smiled back and walked towards the window. “Oh right. There are soldiers by your house and school now until we figure out your powers.” “Thanks that makes me feel a bit better.” He then jumps out the window and I see him spread his wings and take flight. I shut and lock the window and go straight to bed. School the next day is long. I am excited and nervous about learning my powers today. I am finally come to accept that I am not normal and I at least need to learn how to control my powers before I hurt anyone. Finally the bell rings signaling the end of math. I hand in my test we were doing and go straight to my locker. “That test was impossible. I hate math.” I laughed “Did you even study last night?” “A bit. But then I started to play my new game and then next thing I knew it was bedtime. I hope I get a decent grade or my mom is going to be pissed.” “That was the first test of the year, your mom needs to cut you some slack.” “You can tell her that. I wanna live.” Lea grabs her bag and runs off to the gym. I grab my bag and head home. Once home I throw some food in the over that can cook while I am out back with Ren and I head out. Once outside I see him leaning against the tree under my window, still wearing his armor. “Do you wear anything else other than the armor?” He jumped not seeing me enter the yard. “I am a soldier when I am working, it's what I wear.” “Well Ren I am ready for you to teach me.” He holds out his hand, I grab it and he pulls me into his chest and then kicks off the ground to fly over the fences. Once he puts me down I stumble a back a bit dizzy from the quick flight. He does let go of my hand until I am steady. “Sorry, I should of warned you about that” I wave him of still no able to talk. “Okay, so let find out what your element is” “Well that what I wanted to talk to you about. You said the other day that each fairy has one element.” “Correct” “Well I know I have two.” he shakes his head. “No only the royal family have more then one.” “Well the day I was attacked I set the creature hand on fire before I electrocuted him." He just stared at me. "That is impossible." "I could be wrong. I was terrified." "Well we will test all the elements just to be sure." "How many are there?" "There is water, wind, earth, fire, ice and lightning." "And each fairy only has one" "correct we normally find out at a fairly young age." I nodded my head and he started to draw symbols in the ground. One for each element. Once done he sprinkles some powder in each and they lit up. "Each circle has a piece of the element. Step inside and then we will know." I was a little hesitant but I went for fire first and the moment I stepped in the flames shot up and wrapped around me but didn't burn then the flames disappeared. "Wow. I haven't seen a reaction like that before. You are definitely a fire fairy." I then moved on to lighting right beside fire and once again the moment I stepped into the lighting shot from the ground all around me and went straight thru my body with no pain. "That is impossible." I decided for fun to try another cycle to see what happens when I am no selected by an element. I try water next and I am surprised when I get the same reaction as the other two. Once I step out of the circle I look over to Ren and he is a statue with his eyes wide open. "You are amazing. You have three elements, that is unheard-of even for royalty." I continue with the rest of the circles and get a reaction for all. "I am a freak even for a fairy. " I saw sitting down on a log about to cry. "You are not a freak. You are just a very rare one." He walked over to the circles and destroyed them all living no trace. "It is getting late and we need to get you home. We will continue another day. I need to re think how to train you." I give a weak smile and Ren gets down to my level. "You are wonderful and are no freak. I will help you understand all of this. I promise." I get up and give him a quick hug and he flies me back home. "Get some rest. You will need it after today." "Thank you Ren." He bows his head and flies back to the forest. 


	7. Chapter 7

I haven't seen Ren for a few days after finding my element, or should I say elements. I am on edge most days from the fact that I can’t even be a normal fairy. I also try to pry some information about my father from my mom to get a better understanding of who I am. “There is nothing to tell Lily, I met him when I was in high school working at the dinner. We started to go out, your grandparents were mad because he was a few years older than me. Once you were born he up and left and came back three times, once a year for your birthday and that is it.” “And we have no pictures or anything? Nothing about his family?” She shakes her head. “Nope he said he was adopted and aged out of the system. Sorry Lily all the photos are gone.” I slumped back on the couch a little frustrated. “Why so interested all of a sudden. You never cared before.” I could hear it in her voice and she was hurt.” “I have a history project that wants us to trace our family. I was going to try and do both sides but I will just have to do the one.” “Oh, do you need me to write a letter to your teacher or anything?” “No. He will understand. Thanks mom.” I give her a kiss on the forehead and head back up stairs. Finally the next day I see Ren waiting at my back door when I get home from school. I drop my bag at the door and go out to meet him. “You have to be careful. My mom might have been home.” “I always check before I reveal myself. Don’t worry.” I shiver because I ran outside so fast I didn't grab a warmer jacket. “Do you mind coming in for a moment while I change into something warmer.” He shakes his and follows me inside. “Wow, your house is really nice.” I turn to see the sincerity on his face. “Thanks,my grandparent got it for me and my mom when I was born.” I turn on the kettle to make myself some hot chocolate for when we go back outside. “Do you want any?” I ask, showing the jar. “What is that?” I looked back at him confused. “Hot chocolate powder.” “Oh that's how humans make it.” “Fairies make it differently. We use hot milk and fresh cocoa. Nothing we eat is processed.” “Well do you still want any?” “No thanks. We better get going soon.” I nod back, run upstairs to put on my jogging outfit and come back downstairs just in time for the kettle to be done. I quickly make my hot chocolate in a thermos and we head back outside. “Ready?” I give a nod and he pulls me close again and we fly over the fence. “So today we are going to work on one element and then once you get used to it we will move on to the next.” “Got it. Which one will we start with?” “Ice.” He smiles, pulls off his gloves and does a little show of snowflakes coming out of his hands. “Show off.” He grins back at me and then the snowflakes disappear. “Like all our magic there is a beauty to it and a defence to it. We are going to work on the defence first since that is what you need with all the demons nearby.” “I thought there were only the two.” “There has been more, that is why I haven’t been here the last few days. The numbers are growing and we don’t know why. So in case I or any other soldier are not here you need to know some basic skills.” I shiver at the thought of more innocents getting hurt. “Don’t worry Lily we will keep the town safe. You just work on keeping yourself safe.” I gave a weak smile and we got to work. I might have used magic in the past by accident but it was not as easy as Ren showed it. By the time the sun was setting I barely made a flake appear. I threw my hands up annoyed at my lack of progress. “You will get this. Back home we spend hours a day learning to use our magic. You, who didn’t even know their ancestry have been working on this for what three hours?. It will get better. Just practice till I see you again” “You aren’t coming back tomorrow?” “Sorry I have to return home for a bit, and the others are busy watching the town. Please stay indoors at night until i see you again.” He brings me back over the fence and takes off again. “Lily?” I hear my mom from the house. Dammit. “Outside mom” I run and grabbed the rake to make it look like I was doing yard work. “Oh there you are. I was wondering where you got off to. your bag was by the front door.” “Yea sorry, I was going to get some yard work done and then got distracted." "Well come inside I picked up some sushi." I put the rake away, turned back to look at the forest and then went back inside. Once again more days pass and no sign of Ren. I keep my word and stay inside the moment the sun goes down, which is perfect because midterms were coming and I spent all my time studying as well as practicing my magic. I finally managed to get an icicle to appear and hold it for a few minutes before it started melting. Halloween finally rolled around and it was a half day at school to allow us time to prepare for the dance. I ended up finding a nice pale blue silk dress that went to.my knees and it matched perfectly with the dark blue wings I purchased. My hair which was now at my lower neck was braided into a headband and I placed a small tiara in my hair. I finished it all off with some old pointe shoes and my costume was done. Once downstairs I saw Alex and Lea both waiting. "Wow you look stunning Lily." Alex said with wonder in her eyes. I did a little twirl and my mom started snapping pictures. "Alright girls, I want one picture of you three together before you leave." We all huddled together and took a few pictures with all of our phones. "Excellent. Now make sure you stay in the school all night until you come home. I will have snacks ready when you come home." "We will and thanks mom" "yea thank Dr Rose." With that we all piled into Lea’s car and left for the dance. Once we arrived we were ushered to the gym and right before the dance started Principal Smyth made an announcement. "Because of recent events you are not allowed to leave the school without a teacher to usher you. Going outside is strictly prohibited. If you do not follow the rules you will be removed from the dance and there will be consequences. Thank you and enjoy the dance." I looked at the girls, they shrugged their shoulders and we went to enjoy the dance. The night was a blast, the music was great, the costumes were awesome and I even won third place for my fairy costume. It was perfect until the very end. We were taking a break from dancing and resting against the wall when I saw a demon in the crowd. Of course no one thought anything of it, probably thinking it was just a good costume but I knew better. In a place like this it could kill or make off with someone without an issue. I had to lead it away. I look at my phone, the dance would be done soon. If I could convince the girls to leave and the demon saw me he might follow us out and hopefully I could get one of the soldiers to see it. The demon saw me and it was time for ime to act. "I think I am ready to head home. How about you two? We can spend the night watching movies." "Yea I am good to leave, let's go" I concentrate and make a few flakes come out of my hand and I was hopeful the creature saw it. We found a teacher to walk us to our car and left. The whole ride home I was on edge hoping this thing was following us but at the same time won't make itself known. Sadly I was mistaken on the last part. We were pulling up on my street when it jumps in front of the car. Lea manages to miss it and we come to a hard stop and both girl ls look terrified. "What the hell is that!." I hear Alex scream. "Both of you stay in the car and lock the doors." "What? Lily" I hear Lea yell as I jump out of the car. "Hey ugly you looking for me?" He goes from looking at the two in the car to me and a grin appears on his face and he begins to charge. I take all that I had practiced and put it to use. I conjure up a small snow pile in my hand and throw it in his face as he comes at me. It manages to slow him for a few seconds but it melts quickly and he turns back to me even more determined than before. This time I conjure up a decent size icicle and pray I can keep it from melting. When he comes charging at me I doge and manage to take a few swipes at him and he hisses in pain. His eyes snap back to me red with fury. He looks at me and then my weapon and then his eyes are back in the car as I see Alex is now outside of it. Fuck, she never listneds. Before I can move the demon runs towards her and pins her on the ground and begins to drag her away. I start to run but I know I won't make it. I then feel a cool sensation on my back and I am off the ground and manage to grab Alex from the demon and pull her to safety. The creature turns back to me and growls and I realize my weapon melted. The creature makes another charge but before he can reach me an ice arrow pierces his chest and he falls lifeless to the ground. I look up and see Ren with an ice bow standing there with a look of shock and anger. I turn away from him and focus on Alex who was crying hysterically. I pulled her into my chest and just let her vent. I see from the corner of my eye, Ren coming over and disposing of the creature like he has done before. "You ladies need to get home quickly." I nodded and pulled Alex from my chest. "Can you walk?" She managed to nod yes and I take her back to the car and sit her in the back with me. "Are you alright to drive Lea? She nods yes still terror in her eyes as well. "I will explain all of this once we are home. Say nothing to my mom. I will handle it." I see Lea nod and she responds "what about your wings'' I turn to see my costume wings on the seat but then catch a glimpse of myself in the rear view mirror. My real wings finally appeared. I see Ren still outside the car. "Lea watch Alex I will be right back. " I get out of the car and shut the door. "Ren '' he turns to look at me and shock and wonder temporarily replace shock and anger from earlier. "Your wings came in." "Yea, not the greatest time. I kinda need to hide them from my mom." "Right. Just concentrate and think of them as a second skin. If done right they will fold and hide in your back." I stand there and concentrate and feel the cooling sensation again and then when I reach back they are gone. "Excellent. Now go home and stay home" he says the anger returning. Once back in the car Lea takes off and I dread telling the girls everything. 


	8. Chapter 8

A few minutes later we finally arrived at my house and my mom’s car wasn’t in the driveway. I was finally getting some good luck tonight. I help Alex out of the car, her legs still shaky from the experience tonight and I get her and Lea in my house and lock the door. I sit them both down on my couch and turn the kettle on for some much needed tea. Both girls still had a look of terror on their face, and that look did not disappear when they looked over to me. While getting the tea ready I see the note my mom left for me on the calendar. “Lily. There was an emergency at the hospital and I have been called in. text me when you are home. Love mom.” I sent a quick text telling her I was home and finished making tea. I put the cups of tea down in front of them and Lea’s hand flinches when it comes in contact with mine. Great not only where they were scared of the demon. They were now scared of me. I sat down across from them slowly drinking my tea and waiting for them to speak first so I know they were ready. Alex was just about to say something when there was a knock at the door and we all jumped. I put a finger on my lip telling them to stay silent and created another icicle in my hand ready to attack if need be. I open the door and raise the icicle only for my hand to be blocked and the icicle to go flying across the living room floor and shattering. I look up to see Ren standing there anger still on his face. “Since when do you come to my front door?” “Since now, may I come in?” I looked at Lea and Alex then back at Ren. “My friends are still here.” “I know that is why I am here.” “One second.” I turn to Lea and Alex. “Do you girls mind going to my room for a moment. I will be right up.” They nod, grab their tea and head up stairs and I let Ren in and lock the door behind hmi. “What do you want with my friends.” “I want to give them this.” and he holds two small vials up “And what is that?” “Memory elixir. To wipe their memories of the events.” I take a step back, anger beginning to surface. “They should get a choice.” “We can’t let our secret get out.” “They aren’t just some strangers Ren, they are my best friends, they can keep secrets.” “I saw the look they gave you just now, they are terrified of you as well.” “that is because they don’t understand. Once i explain everything then it will change.” he just kept shaking his head. “I can’t take that risk.” “well good news you aren’t I am. So you can sit here and wait for me to tell them, and then they can decide if they want to erase the memories. I will not take them by force.” I hear a creak on the stairs and see Alex and Lea both standing there. “We are ready to listen” I turn back and give a look to Ren telling him to sit down and motion to the girls to sit. “Now before I start just know I am still the same Lily you’ve known since we were in elementary, none of that has changed alright.” They give a tinny nod and I take a deep breath and begin. “I am not fully human. I am nothing like that creature we saw tonight, but I am not fully like you either. I am part fairy, on my fathers side.” Alex piped up, “the father that left you?” “It would seem so, we haven’t fully figured it out yet.” “When did you find out?” Lea added. “At the start of October. I’ve only known for a month myself. Till then I thought I was fully human.” “And who is he?” “The one who saved my life in October. I was also attacked by a demon, the creature we saw tonight. He killed it and that is when I found out what I am” `Both have the look of disbelief on their face. “I know it is a lot to come to terms with, I am still coming to terms with it as well, but just know I am still Lily, your best friend and I would never hurt either of you. You two are like sisters.” “Why didn’t you tell us right away. “I figured if no one knew then it couldn’t be real. I only just started training with my magic last week. I was going to tell you both when I knew more. I didn’t expect to be attacked.” I finally sat down and my face fell into my hands and my emotions get the best of me. “I would completely understand if you both didn’t want to be friends with me anymore.” Finally the fear on their face broke and they both got up to hug me. “We would never leave you Lily, we love you.” The warmth of their hugs goes through me and I start to feel at ease. “Do either of you want to take the memory elixir.” I finally ask, breaking the hug. “No” they both say at the same time. “We don’t want you to have to hide this from us.” I smile tears forming in my eyes. I wipe them and turn back to Ren. “You can keep those.” I point to the vials. “We still need to talk, you and I. Alone.” I hear the anger in his voice again. I look back over to the girls and they nod and leave back to my room. I sit down, take my crown off my head and wait for Ren to speak. “Do you understand how reckless you were tonight.” “It came to my school Ren, what was I supposed to do? Leave it there and wait for it to kill someone else.” “You shouldn’t have been at the dance in the first place. You are supposed to stay home after dark.” “No, I am supposed to stay inside, which I did.” “They track fairies Lily that is why it was there. If you would have stayed home it would have never gone to your school.” I shoot up from the couch. “What? You never told me that! You said the times that they attacked were random.” “I didn’t want to worry you.” “Worry me? You didn’t want to worry me. I see. Well because of that I put my school and friends in danger. Next time don’t worry tell me the flipping truth Ren. Or this is done. I will ignore my fairy lineage, take that damn elixir myself and forget all of this ever happened.” My anger reaches the boiling point and then I feel heat coming from my hands. I look down to see fire coming from both of them, wonderful. Anger triggers my powers. “Lily calm down before you burn your house down.” I take a deep breath and the flames go away. “I am sorry Lily, I was trying to keep you safe.” I see the look of exhaustion on his face. I walk up to him and grab his hand. “Ren if you really want to keep me safe tell me the truth. No more half truths or lies. We are friends, are me not and friends don’t lie to each other.” A small smile forms on his face and he pulls his hand away. “No more lies. Lily.” “Thank you.” “Now I will give you these vials just in case.” I nod my head. “Oh yea I forgot. I need to take you to the fairy council as soon as possible to register your elements.” “Fairy council.” “Yea think of it as just a registry of Fairies and their powers. It needs to be done soon.” “How long will it take because I can’t be gone too long. “Less than a day. We can do it on a day you don’t have school and a day your mom works.” “Alright. And Ren.” He turns back towards me “We need to find a way to contact one and other incase of emergencies.” “I will look into that. Now go rest. Using that much magic will exhaust you.” He unlocks my back door and takes off into the night. I lock it back up and check my front door as well and head up stairs, walk past the girls and fall onto my bed and scream into my pillow. “Penny for your thoughts?” I hear Alex say. “Be happy you are human. That is all.” i hear a small laugh and was glad that tonight's events did not ruin our friendship” Do you girls mind if I hop in the shower quickly?” “no.” I get up, grab my pjs and go to the bathroom attached to my room. I turn the water on as hot as I can, trying to wash what happened today away. Once that is done step out of the shower and see some marks on my back. At closer inspection they look like wings. I concentrate like it did earlier to hide them and the release from my back and I finally take in how beautiful they and. They are larger than Ren’s wings. His looked like hummingbird wings small and simple and they matched his element colour, Black with ice blue throughout. Mine almost look like butterfly wings but they are almost completely clear. It is only when light shines on them you see different colours. They are quite beautiful. Without thinking I step back out into my room and Alex and Lea’s eyes are both on me, their faces full of wonder. “I didn’t see them properly before, but Lily your wings are beautiful.” I smile and give a little twirl and booth girls stand up and come and examine them. Alex’s science brain takes over and she goes and touches the wings and I get a shiver down my spine. “Interesting. It may be connected to your nervous system.” I smiled at her examining it when I heard the door downstarts open and I know my mom is home. “Shit” both girls look at me. “She doesn’t know” is all I said as I run back to the bathroom. I try to concentrate so I can hide my wings again and I hear my bedroom door open. “Hello girls, sorry I wasn’t here when you got home. Another animal attack. Luckily they survived.” Hearing that I lose my concentration and my wings pop back out. I erase the thought from my mind and concentrate again and my wings fold back into my back. “Where is Lilly?” I hear her say and pop out of the bathroom just in time. “Here mom. Just cleaning up after my shower.” “Oh okay.” “I heard there was another animal attack.” “Yes, one of your teachers from the school.” Fear and anxiety went through me, “Who?” “Miss Jensen.” I looked at the girls then back at my mom. Miss Jensen was the one who escorted us to our car. “I am just glad you are all safe.” I am going to shower myself and head to bed. Don’t stay up too late.” I get up and give my mom a quick hug and she shuts the door and heads back down stairs. “This is all my fault.” i say trying not to cry. “Lily you couldn’t have known.” I feel Lea pull me into a hug. “You were a badass out there tonight. And if you just started to learn,. I can’t imagine how powerful you will be once you are done training.” I wipe the tears from my eyes. “Thanks you two. You are the best friends I could ever ask for. We end up spending the rest of the night just talking about everything I learned so far. Finally we all fell asleep to what we all hopped would be a dreamless night. I wake fairly early to a tapping on my window. I see both girls fast asleep on the air mattress and I go around them to see Ren floating there. I point down saying to meet me at my back door. I tiptoe around the girls and grab my jacket and head downstairs and meet Ren outside. “What do you want so early in the morning?” “The council wants to see you now.” “Now, I can’t leave now my mom is home and the girls are fast asleep upstairs.” “Does your mom work today?” “Yea she has a twelve hour shift today, I think it starts at Eight.” I look through the window to the clock on the stove. It said six thirty. “Well then we can leave after she leaves and be back by time she comes home. Get your friends to help out.” I can see on his face he was stressed. “Why do they want to see me now? I thought I had a bit of time.” “I don’t know. I reported the other attacks, don’t worry I didn't say that your friends saw it, and now they want to see you.” Crap. “Fine, my mom should be leaving in an hour and then we can go. But I need to be back tonight.” “Deal. Get dressed and I will wait for you out here.” I head back inside and to my room just as I hear my mom’s room door opening. Once upstairs I jump when I hear a good morning from Alex. “Where did you go?” “Ren showed up again. I need to head to see some fairy council, today.” “What's wrong?” “I don’t know, but Ren looks worried so I am not going to argue with him. I will leave as soon as my mom leaves for work. Would you be able to cover for me if something comes up.” “I will try my best.” Just then Lea starts to wake as I go thru my closet to find something to wear. While I find something Alex fills Lea on what is going on. “I don’t know what to wear. Other than Ren I never met another Fairy, I don’t know what they wear.” I then heard the shower downstairs turn on and decided I should ask Ren. “Girls cover up if you have something to hide.” I walk over and open my window. “Ren you still there?” and then I see him float down from the tree. “Yea, what's wrong?” I blush thinking how stupid this sounds. “I don’t know what to wear.” he cocks his head to the side. “What do people wear when meeting the council? I am in the dark here.” He then steps in and goes to my closet. “Wow are all your clothes this heavy?” “I guess.” “Well, we don’t want you to be too fancy, but to underdress either.” He finally pulls out a tank top and a floral skirt. “Is there going to be any flying?” “Yes” “Then i am going to need shorts under this skirt.” “Right” I wave him away so I can change. I top my outfit off with a necklace I got as a child from my father, my smart watch and some nice flats. “Is it warm where we are going?” “Yes it is still summer in our realm.” “Perfect.” I brush my hair and braid it into a headband and call my outfit complete. I then hear the front door open then lock and a minute later my mom’s car pulls out of the driveway. “Well it is time to go. You guys are free to stay here till I get back if you want. Wish me luck.” “Good luck Lily and stay safe.” Lea says, giving me a hug. We all walk downstairs and out the back door. “So how exactly do we get there?” “Well first things first take out your wings.” I concentrate and then they unfold. “Wow.” is all Ren says. “Quick flying lesson. THink of your wings as another part of you. Just think about flying and it will happen.” I do as he says and then the next thing I know, I am a few inches off the ground. “Perfect, I will help you with the rest.” He pulls something out of his belt and throws it in front of us and a flash of light and a portal opens. He grabs my hand and waves to the girls and then he pulls me into a whole new world.


	9. Chapter 9

Once my eyes adjust I take in all of my surroundings. We are still flying once the portal closes. We land are some very large Oak trees that make a platform. I turn to see the portal close behind us and some beautiful archways made of the tree’s branches. I step forward and see large wooden stairs, also made out of the tree down to the world below. "Welcome to Sevenoaks Valley." I look around and I am in awe. I thought fairies would live in trees and everything would be medieval, but what I see in front of me is different. It definitely doesn't look like a human city. The streets were made of stone with flowers and trees lining it. The houses and shops look like Elizabethan cottages and then Fairies walking around were dressed in almost modern day human clothes, with some slight modification for wings. The thing that surprised me the most is the modern technology I see. I didn't like that there would be street lights, and looking into some shops it looked like there were tv's and such but there were. "Wow. This is a lot more human looking then I thought it would be." I said walking through the streets. I see Ren stifle a laugh. "We evolved just like humans. We still fly around from place to place and we don't have cars but other modern conveniences have come in handy." "It's still all so beautiful. I can't believe you grew up here." "Well I didn't grow up in town. I grew up in a small village outside of town." He then held out his arm and I grabbed hold of it and we began flying again. From the air it looked even more beautiful. “So where are we going? “To our version of a city hall. We will have to fly for just a bit more" I look around to see fairies fly and walk around doing regular day stuff. FInally we come to a stop and land right in front of what I guess Ren would call their city hall. It was one of the few buildings made of stone. It had two beautiful wooden doors with stained glass in them. The building looked to be about 3 stories with a circular roof that had vines intertwined in them and trees growing through it. Ren grabs my hand again and begins to pull me forward. “Now don’t be nervous, you did nothing wrong here. You are to tell them you have reacted to all the elements and let them examine your wings. I will be behind you the entire time.” I take a deep breath and he walks me in. The main room is as beautiful as the outside. The branches from the tree outside continue on all sides of the wall and make beautiful designs. We come to a stop and a small oak desk with a fairy, I would say my moms age, working behind it. On a computer no less. “Hello I am here with Lily for a council introduction.” The woman looks up and looks at Ren and then to me then back to Ren. “and your name. Ren Flores.” “Ren Flores soldier/sentry of north america. Excellent, thru here please.” She ushered to another large door to our right. “You ready?” I nod and we walk in. “The room is not as large as I thought it would be. It has a table in the shape of a semi circle and four fairies sit around varying in age. The one on the far left looks like she could care less if she was there. “You are late.” The male fairy in the middle says. “I am sorry. But it is hard to bring her here from the human world last minute.” “Yes yes, very well. We will take it from here. Step forward dear.” I look back at Ren and he nods and I step forward. “State your name for the record please.” “Liliana Marie Rose” They looked a little surprised. “Three names?” I looked back a bit confused. “Yes your honour, humans have a first, middle and last name.” Ren adds from behind me. The one female fairy taking notes nods and then we continued “Age” “Sixteen.” “Mother?” “Ghislaine Jane Rose” “Mother is human.” one of them states and they all nod in agreement. “Father?” “I don’t know.” They all look up at me. “You don’t know who your father is?” “No sir, he left when I was little.” “Now you aren’t protecting your father because you're a half breed are you?” “No sir. I have no information on this man. When he left he took everything with him.” They all nod and continue writing. “What is your element?” “All of them.” FInally the last fairy speaks up. “That is impossible, only us royals have two or more elements.” “No Miss, I have tested for all of them.” I can see that fairy getting angry. “Sit down your highness. We will explore this issue more. Miss Rose please step forward.” I once again moved closer and then the fairy waved his hand and the floor started to open up. Underneath were the element symbols I saw before and they were already lit up. “If you don’t mind, miss rose. We would like to see the test done again.” I nod and step towards the first circle, water. And like before he reacts almost instantly. I repeat the process for the next fifteen minutes for each one and each one reacts. “Well this is very interesting indeed. You do have control over every element. This hasn’t been seen in a Millennia. Wonderful” I turn back to look at Ren and see him give me a little smile. The male fairy now stood up and made his way around the table to me. "Now Miss Rose, if you don't mind, we would like to take a quick look at your wings." I nod and turn around so they can fully see my new wings. I hear them talk to each other in such a low voice I couldn't hear what they were saying. I then feel a cool touch on my wings that make me shiver. "Have your wings just appeared. "Yes, I have had them for less then a day." “Well Miss Rose that will be all for now. We will let Mr Flores continue your training and we will be looking for your father. You are free to return to the human world for the meantime.” I bow my head and turn to leave with Ren right behind me. Once we are back outside I let out a huge sigh of relief. “That went really well Lily.” “Thanks. I was honestly so worried.” “You did excellent, the council took well to you.” “Well all but one.” “Ah yes. Her royal Highness Sage Derosier. She is currently Third in line to the throne behind her grandfather and then her father and she has distaste for humans. So it is no wonder she did not like you. To be honest I don’t know why she was there. She is not on the council her father is.” “Well I am glad that is over. I looked over to my watch and realized it has only been about an hour. “Well I am not due home for a bit yet. Do you mind showing me around?” “Sure. I would love to. Do you mind if I stop at home first? I haven’t been home in quite some time and would like to see my mother.” “Sure.” He then grabs my hand again and leads me down out of town. "Why don't you live in town? "Only the rich live in town. My family doesn't come from money so we live farther out “Wow. okay.” Even in the fairy world there are different classes. We travel for a bit more and he shows me different parts of the town. We pass by different schools, each for different elements. Then houses start getting farther and farther apart and we start to reach the countryside. Ren then comes to a stop in front of a cute cottage made completely out of the tree’s limbs. “My father is an earth user and made the house.” “It's magnificent.” He does a quick knock on the door and he invites me in. “Welcome to my home.” He then turns and yells. “Mother I’m home.” almost in a blur something comes running out of the back of the house and attaches to Ren’s leg. “Hello Iris.” he says and picks up the little fairy. “Iris, this is my friend Lily. Lily, this is my little sister Iris.” The little girl smiles and then hides behind Ren again. “Iris where is mother?” “I am right here Ren.” I turn to see a beautiful looking Fairy. She has black hair like Ren that falls to her lower back around her wings. Her wings are red with specs of blue. “Welcome home Ren.” she says pulling him into a hug. “Who is this?” “Mother this is Lily, she is from the human world. Lily this is my mother Leilani.” “Nice to meet you.” I said, giving a smile. “It is nice to meet you as well Lily. Make yourself at home.” “Thank you.” Ren and I sit down and his little sister begins playing with her toys on the floor. I realize she doesn’t have wings. “How old are fairies when they get wings?” “About 8 years old. My sister is just 6, so she has a few years before she finds her element and gets her wings” “Ah okay. I feel like I have so much to learn.” “You will learn in time.” His mother then returned with some fruits and we ate for a bit. “Well mother I will have to head out again. I need to get Lily home soon.” “Alright. Thank you for stopping by.” We begin to leave when his mother speaks again. “Oh Ren, before I forget. There will be a royal parade today for the King's birthday so you might get stops getting back to the portals.” I hear Ren sigh “Thank you mother.” “Thank you for the Food.” “No problem dear stop by the next time you are in town” I wave her off and Ren takes my hand and we begin Flying again. “I hope we can get you out of here before the parade. If it is for the King's Birthday it will be quite long. We take a different way back into town and I see some more shops and restaurants and then we pass in front of the most beautiful building I've seen since I have arrived. There were seven oak trees that surrounded the structure and it intertwined with it. The stone in the building was grey and the windows were large and looked like they let in a lot of light. “Ren what is that?” I ask him. “That is the royal palace.” I can hear the disdain in his voice. "Not a fan of the royals" His eyes bulge out of his head and he puts his hand over my mouth. "Shh" is all he says and I understand I said too much. We continue to fly for just a bit more when we reach a crowd of people. “Dammit. The parade is starting.” “Well I guess I will see the rest of the royal family.” I see him roll his eyes. He pulls me to the front just as the Parade starts. The first fairy is an older one. He has grey hair and white wings with Yellow and red throughout. With him is another fairy equal in age with pink wings with green in them. “That is King Quil and Queen Marigold." After them a man a little bit older than my mom walked by. "That is Prince Aaron. He was supposed to be next in line but turned it down." Aaron had dark brown hair with hints of grey, his wings were white like his father and had green and blue in them. Next was one I recognized. "You already know princess sage. She is a few years younger then you." Then behind Sage was who I imagined were her parents. The woman was tall, taller than most fairies I have seen. She has very blonde hair that matches her daughter's and blue wings. Then I saw the man she was desperately clinging to like he would leave any second. And that is when my world came crashing down. The man passing right in front of me was my father. It was like a fog lifted when I saw his face and all of my memories of him came flooding back. I grabbed hold of Ren afraid my legs wouldn't hold me. The man then looked at me and our eyes met and I could see it in his face, he knew exactly who I was. "That is princess Azalea and Prince Lupin. They are Sage's parents. Prince Lupin is next in line for the throne" When I didn't move or answer Ren finally looked over and saw my paler than normal face. "Lily are you alright?" I shook my head no. "Can we leave please." I saw Ren look around to find a way. "We are blocked in. Sorry." I cling to him as harder as I can as my father continues to stare at me as he walks by. About thirty minutes later the rest of the parade finally passes by and everyone begins to scatter and Ren finally takes me to the portal to leave. "Ready to leave?" "Yes please." He pulls out another stone and opens a portal and just as we are about to leave we hear guards approach. "Stop in the name of the prince." Ren looks over confused and ready to stop but I don't wait and pull us both through the portal and then it closes leaving us in my backyard. "Lily what the hell was that. You don't run from royal guards." "You showed disdain for the royals all day." "Yes, lots of us do. But we still listen when called upon. I am a soldier after all." He then looks back at me and I still feel sick. "Lily, what happened at the parade. You looked like you saw a ghost." "I felt like I did. I saw my father." "Who?" "Prince Lupin is my father."


	10. Chapter 10

Ren just stands there staring at me without saying a word. "Your father." "Is apparently the prince." He just shook his head. "Why do you remember now, all of a sudden?" I throw my hands up in frustration "I don't know. The moment I saw him all my memories came flooding back. I always thought I didn't remember him because I was too young" "He put a memory charm on you. I would expect your mother to have one as well." I hear my back door open and see Alex and Lea come running out and they both pull me into a hug. "Your home thank god." "I was only gone for a few hours." "We know. We were still worried." I gave them a weak smile still trying to get over the new information that came to light. "What's wrong Lily?" Lea asked, seeing the look on my face and then on Ren’s. "We found my dad." Both girls looked shocked "Maybe" Ren added and I turned around and faced him. "Maybe?" "We need to fully look at the situation here. Maybe your father just looks like him." I shake my head. "No. It was him. At the parade he even looked at me and he knew the moment he saw me. Why else would they send guards." Alex and Lea were listening trying to understand what was going on. "I can't go to the council with the information you gave me. I need proof. A photo or something." He then paused and saw the necklace I was wearing. "Where did you get that?" I looked down at my necklace "this? I've had it since I was a baby. Why?" "That necklace went missing about seventeen years ago. It is the necklace given to the next in line for the royal family. Prince Lupin wears a pendant similar to it. But Sage doesn't have one because it's missing." "So this is proof?" "It's better then nothing. I would still need a picture." "The girls and I can go snooping and see if my mom has anything hidden. " "Excellent. I will be back later. I don't know how long. Stay safe Lily." He gives me a quick hug and then flies off. "So what on earth was that?" Alex finally says. "I will explain everything once we get inside and I can change into warmer clothes. I am freezing." Once inside, I put on the kettle and then went upstairs quickly to change into my pjs and then arrive back down stairs as the kettle finally finishes. I pour us all some hot chocolate and explain to them what exactly went on today. Their faces were full of wonder for most of it, until I mentioned who my father was. “Your father is a prince?” I nod my head back at Alex. “I think so. Ren doesn't believe me but the moment he looked at me all my childhood memories of him came back. I know it is.” “But Ren needs more proof?” Lea adds. “Yes. The issue is, my mom said she got rid of everything when she left. I don’t think she did. She would have to have some proof or something. I need it.” “Well we are here to help.” I smiled back at the girls. Less than forty eight hours ago they didn’t know any of this now they are determined to help me. “You two are the greatest friends a girl could ever ask for.” We finished our drinks and got to work. It was currently three in the afternoon and my mom would be home a little after eight and if we were going to find anything, she couldn’t know. We decided to start in the basement first. There were a few boxes from my mom’s high school days that I never touched. But we found nothing just her diploma and school notes, she is a hoarder. We decided to go and look in her office next. Here we had to be a bit more careful so she didn’t notice we were here. We started with the drawers on her desk. Though there were pictures of me as a baby there were none with my dad. I check my watch and see that it is already seven and we are running out of time. “Maybe she got rid of everything after all Lily, we checked everywhere.” Alex said, putting away the latest box of pictures. I am just about to agree with her when I spot something hidden in my moms medical books. I move the books aside and see her twelve grade year book. “Why would she hide this? '' I hear Lea ask behind me. “I don’t know.” I sit on the floor and start to go through it. Most of it there is nothing of interest. IT has autographs from all her friends and teachers, her graduation picture and then right at the end the most likely page gives me the fruit of our labours. Right there is a picture of my mom and dad together as most likely to get married. I laughed at that. I feel the girls behind me and they took the yearbook from my hand. “So this is your dad. No offence Lily, you look just like him.” I stood up but the medical book back the way I found them, took the yearbook back from the girls and we left the office the way we found it. With the book in hand we went straight upstairs to examine it more. “I thought your dad didn’t go to our high school.” Alex asked. “He didn’t to my knowledge. He must have spent a lot of time after school with my mom and they snapped this picture. It is probably why she hid it from me.” “Are you going to tell her about it?” “Hell No. I need this to show Ren and prove what I now know is certain, that Prince Lupin is my father.” We hid the book the moment we were done with it and my mom arrived home not too long later, none the wiser. We spent the rest of the weekend watching movies and hoping that Ren would show back up. Sunday evening rolled around and the girls left back home and I went back to my painting. Monday morning comes with still no sign of Ren, but the first snowfall of the year. I dress fairly warm and head out into the cold morning. Once I got to school it was full of talk about the attack on the teacher at the halloween dance. I get to my locker, remove my coat and winter gear and grab my first period binder. “Morning Lily.” I turn to see Lea and Alex both shaking snow off their coats. “Morning ladies.” “So the whole school is a buzz with the attack on Miss Jensen.” “My mom told my last night that she should be out of the hospital soon.” “Thank goodness.” “Any news on you know who?” Lea asked, voice low. “You can say his name, and no I haven’t seen him since he left. I will text you the moment that I do.” The warning bell goes off and we all take off to our morning classes. French passes uneventfully and I get my midterm grade back and of course I get high marks. History on the other hand becomes a bit more complicated. I sit down at my regular seat and take my homework out from the weekend. I begin to doodle on my notes when I hear someone clear their throat beside me as they sit down. I feel my eyes bulge out of my head when I see who it is. Clint James. My ex boyfriend. “Hello Lily.” he says, giving me his big smile. “Hello Clint” I say in return and turn back to my notes. Before he could say anything more the teacher calls the class to attention and I can go on and ignore him. The bells rings at the end of class I grab my book quickly and leave the class before he can say anything else. I make it to my locker in record time and try and catch my breath. “Lily you alright?” I look up and see Alex there looking worried. “Clint was in my History class.” “Oh lord.” was her only reply. “What are we oh lording about.” I grab my lunch money and shut my locker. “Clint is in my history class.” “Oh right he was supposed to start back up today. I kinda forgot with all that happened this weekend.” We walked to the cafeteria and quickly grabbed food and sat down. “So what did he say to you in class?” Lea asked. I could see it in her face. She has been wanting to ask me that since I told her that he is in my class. “Just said hi. Class started and then I ran out of there right as the bell rang.” both break out laughing and I just hide my face in my arms. “What are you ladies laughing about?” I whip my head around and see Clint standing behind me. I try my best to be civil. “Just a joke.” and I go back to eating my salad. “Do you mind if I sit with you?” I look at Lea and Alex for any sort of help. “I think your friends are waving you over Clint. You should go sit with them.” I mouthed thank you to Lea and then Clint walked away. “I don’t need this stress in my life.” Both girls started laughing again. The rest of the day goes by quickly. I seem to only have Clint in one class and I leave the moment math is over. “Leaving early?” “Yes, going to see if Ren is waiting for me at home.” Lea waves me goodbye and I head back out into the snow. Once home I make myself a cup of tea to warm me as I start my homework and wait for Ren. The minutes tick by with still no sign of him. I hear a car in the driveway and get up to see it's my mom. I look up at the clock and see that it is already six and I haven’t even started dinner. I get to work and start making a simple pasta dinner. “Lost track of time?” I turned to see my mom with her paperwork “Yea, I was working on my homework, sorry.” “No worry. Don’t be sorry for focusing on school. I will be in my office working. Call me when dinner is done.” I return to making dinner while keeping an eye out for Ren but by time I am done dinner there is still no sign of him. My mom and I eat dinner together and talk about school and her work. Once we are done she offers to clean up and I get back upstairs, finish my homework with the girls and go to bed. The days turn into weeks with no sign of Ren. The whole month of november rolls by and there is no sign of Ren and I begin to worry. As well at school I am dealing with Clint still. We have talked here and there but I try not to put too much effort in it. I have no more feelings for him and I try to make that known to him. December arrives as well as the cold temperatures and more snow. I continue practicing my magic and show the girls what I learn from time to time. By mid December, I lose hope of ever seeing Ren again and just continue on with my life. My mom and I spend her next day off putting up the christmas tree and all the holiday decor. With the last day before winter break Lea, Alex and I all gather to give out gifts. “I am sad you are going south this year again for Christmas Alex.” “I know, but my grandma is getting too old to travel so we have to go to her now.” “You will text everyday right.” “Of course and you will let me know if Ren stops by.” I sigh back “He is gone Alex. I don’t think he is coming back. They might have just cut their losses with me.” “Oh Lily please don’t think that. He will be back.” I gave her and Lea a quick hug and then headed off home. The first few days of Christmas vacation I spent alone since my mom is working. I finish wrapping some presents and get some Christmas baking done. Christmas day finally arrives and my grandparents stop by for dinner and gifts. They live a few hours away so only stop by a few times a year. “How have you been feeling Lily?” “Great Grandma never better.” Once dinner is done they say their goodbyes and head out. The next day is my seventeenth birthday. I wake up to two video messages. One from Lea and one from Alex both wishing me happy birthday. Once downstairs I am greeted by a huge birthday breakfast that my mom must have spent the whole morning working on. “Happy Birthday Lily” says pulling me into a large hug. “I have the whole day off so we can do whatever you would like.” “Thanks mom.” We eat and both get dressed and ready to tackle some boxing day shopping. I am sitting on my couch going through my birthday messages while my mom finishes getting ready when I hear a knock at the door. I hear my mom yell and grab in. I get to the door and pull it open and I almost drop to the floor. There in front of me is Ren but right behind him is my father. “Happy Birthday Lily. May I come in?”


	11. Chapter 11

I stand there door wide open letting the cold air in unable to say anything else. I look at my father then back at Ren and I see him mouth sorry. Finally my mom steps out of her room “Lily who was at the door, and why is it so cold in here?” I turn to face her and she comes to a dead stop by the stairs when she sees who is at the door. “Lupin. What the hell are you doing here.” “I have come to wish my daughter a happy birthday.” “For the first time in fourteen years.” She steps closer getting between me and the door. “What gives you the right. You left us.” “Ghislaine please let me explain.” “Explain how you used me and the moment Lily is born you take off only to return four times.” “There is more to that if you would just let me explain. It is for your safety and Lily’s safety please.” I can hear the seriousness in his tone and I look to my mom, who I can see is thinking about it and she finally moves aside and lets Ren and my father through. “You have better make this a good explanation.” I move to the kitchen and make some tea for all of us while my mom and father just sit on the couch and say nothing. “I am sorry I gave you no warning.” I hear in a whisper behind me. “Warning! you completely disappeared for over a month.” “The moment I got back home the guards were waiting for me. I have been dealing with more royal protocol than I have my whole life. I tried to get away to tell you but I couldn't” “Whatever is over and done with now.” I finished pouring the tea and with Ren’s help brought them to the living room. I place one down in front of my mom and father and then Ren and I both take a cup as well. “So go on explain.” My mom finally says. I take a deep breath and wait for my mom to know just how much I have been hiding from her these last few months. “Well first thing is I am sorry for leaving you. I wanted to stay but did not have a choice.” I rolled my eyes before my mom could. That is the older excuse in the book. “Alright. Why did you have to leave?” “Because my brother turned down his right to the throne.” I could hear her choke on her tea a bit.” “I’m sorry, brother, throne. You are an orphan are you not.?” “No, I lied about that and I am also sorry. I have an older brother and a younger sister, and both of my parents still live.” “Okay. So you are a prince of what exactly.” “Of a different realm.” Her face wasn’t buying it and I just kept sinking into my chair hoping to just disappear. “Alright then. If this is the best you got then I am going to have to ask you to leave.” She stood up and pointed to the door but my father was moving. “I am not lying. I can prove it to you that humans are not the only beings out here.” I looked at Ren who was standing right behind my father and I knew what was going to happen and I felt sick. My father stood up, relaxed his shoulders and out from right below his shoulder blades popped out his wings. I never truly looked at them before. They were almost as white as mine and had light blue and red throughout. He then held out his hand and a flame erupted out of it and he threw it at the fireplace lighting the logs in there. I looked over at my mom and she was just lost. Her logical mind was telling her all of this is impossible but her eyes were seeing differently. She was about to fall over, in shock of seeing all of this. I rushed over and helped her sit back down. “I, I can’t believe this. This is impossible.” I grab her hand and squeeze it trying to comfort her. She looks over to me and I can tell she knows I have been hiding things from her. “How are you not phased by any of this.?” I can see tears forming in her eyes but I am unable to reply. “Because she already knows.” I turned to look over to my father, his arms crossed over his chest. “She has been training with Ren for the last few months.” She then pulls her hand out of mine. I stood up, took my sweat shirt off and then I relaxed my shoulders and let my wings unfold. I took a deep breath before Looked back over to my mom and regretted it right away. The look on her face was pure betrayal. “How long have you known?” She said with her eyes staring into my soul. “Since October, but I didn’t come to terms with it till almost November.” “And you never told me anything.” I got down to her level grabbing hold of her hand again. “I wanted to mom, but I felt like if I did it would finally make it all real and I didn't want it to be. And then the demon attacks kept happening and I thought that if I didn’t tell you, you would be safer.” SHe shook her head. “demon attack?” I bit my cheek, I once again said too much. “Yes. These animal attacks that the town has been having the past few months are actually creatures called demons have been attacking the town. They are after Lily.” My mom turned back to me. “And you didn’t feel the need to tell me that!” “I didn’t know till now.” I said anger was starting to boil. “I was just told they like creatures that aren’t human. I didn’t know they wanted me specifically.” “Yes. Somehow they managed to find out about you.” “Why is she so special then others like you?” “Because she is a half breed and is very powerful. The most powerful fairy we have seen is ages.” “So that is why you returned?” “I returned to take Lily with me.” My mom stood up quickly and got in front of me protecting me from my father. “Over my dead body. You are not taking her anywhere.” “She belongs with her people. If the spell i put on her as a child was still active I would leave her here with you, but i broke and her power is bleeding out. She needs to be kept safe.” “No.” I said this time. “My friends, my family my whole life is here. I am not going anywhere. Mom needs me here. She almost lost me once she isn’t going to lose me again. You can get Ren to keep traning me here in the human world and that’s it.” I can see my father wanting to fight back on this. “If I go back to the realm everyone will know who I am and who is my father, and if I heard right, what you did breaks the law. Can’t have the prince and next in line break the law now can we.” I said crossing my arms in defiance. “You are just like your mother was at that age. Fine you can stay here in the human world for now. But the moment it becomes too dangerous I am taking back home. In the meantime I will work on removing that stupid law. If it wasn’t for that law I would have never left either of you in the first place.” I am taken back by that statement for a moment and see how much it hurt my father to leave us. “Ren will be staying here in the human world with you as your personal guard and trainer. Once the law is gone you will be brought back and introduced to court at the very least.” I nod in agreement and so does my mom. My father turns to leave and stops and pulls something out of his bag. “I forgot the main reason I came here today. Happy Birthday Lily.” I take the gift and open it and I am blown away. It is a diamond studded tiara. “You are a princess and this is supposed to be yours, not Sage’s since you are my first born.” “Thank you” He pulls me into a hug “I will see you again soon. I love you both.” He then waves his hand and a portal opens and he and Ren walk through and they disappear. I fold my wings back up and close the door and turn back to see my mom still coming to terms with everything. I decided to let her be for a bit and I cleaned up all the cups and put a load of dishes in the dishwasher and finally put my sweater back on. Once everything is done I rejoin my mother in the living room where I can see she is talking to herself and still trying to figure things out. I let out a deep breath to get her attention and she looked back up at me. “If you have any more questions, I will try my best to answer them, but I am still learning about a lot of this myself.” “Right now Lily I just need some time to come to terms with this.” She stood up and went straight to her room. I decided to do the same. I grabbed my phone and went back upstairs to message the girls. I sent a quick message to both saying that Ren came back and my mom knows. Both responded with different versions of oh my god as we all logged into video chat and I gave them the full story. “Well at least you know who your dad is and you don’t have to hide anymore.” “Yes that is great except my mom won’t look at me and I found out that the only reason the down is in any danger is because of me. So yea. Great birthday.” Both girls tried to cheer me up with no good results. “Well school starts back up soon and hopefully we can get back to normal.” “I really hope so. Here is to next year being better.” We all logged off and I went back downstairs to grab some food since the rest of my birthday seemed to have fallen apart. Yay, happy birthday to me. The rest of winter break passes with nothing else going on. My mom has taken to avoiding me as much as possible by taking extra shifts at work so I spend most of my time alone just working on my magic. Winter break comes to an end and I am excited to get back to school and see my friends, if only to keep my mind off of everything else. The first monday back I wake up early and get ready hoping to catch my mom before I leave. But before I can get downstairs I hear the front door open and close and I know she left for the day. I eat breakfast alone and then leave for school. Once there I a greated by Alex and Lea in a much needed group hug. “Thank you both. I needed that.” “We thought you would. You had a crappy winter break.”Alex said.i nodded “Is your mom still avoiding you?” “Yes, we have barely spoken since my birthday. I don’t know how much more I can take.” “She will come around Lily I know it.” I give a weak smile, grab my books and then turn to leave for class when I come crashing into someone. “Oh my god I am so sorry.” I say as I am picking my books back up. “It is no problem I am still learning my way around here.” The moment I heard the voice I recognized it instantly. I look up to see none other than my soldier and guard Ren. I looked at him shocked to see him at my school and in human clothes. I look back to Alex and Lea and they are shocked as well. “It's nice to meet you. My name is Ren Flores.” He sticks his hand out to shake and I take it and shake it, unable to say anything else. “Well it was nice to meet you.” and he takes off. “Oh my god.” Lea says coming up beside me. “I don’t believe it.” “Well sorry Lily, looks like school won’t be normal for you after all.” Alex was right, no normal for me here either.


	12. Chapter 12

The warning bell for first period goes off and I don't have any time to process what just happened. I give a quick wave to the girls and head off to French. I pick my normal seat in the back of the class and wait for class to start. What I did not expect was Ren to come walking in and take the seat beside me. "Hello again" I give him a small smile and then start taking notes. Halfway thru class I feel a piece of paper being slid towards me. I pick it up and read it quickly before the teacher sees.  _ "We will talk later and I will explain everything. Just keep acting like we don't know each other."  _ I tuck the note in my pocket and return to work. Well the bell rings I hear Mr Ross call Ren and I to the front of the class. "Miss Rose, do you mind catching Mr Flores up on what we learned this semester." "Yes Mr Ross no problem." "Great, you are in great hands Mr Flores." With that we both turn to leave. "So Ren what is your next class?" "History." He replies with a sheepish smile. "Well that is perfect I will show you the way." We both walk to class together and get looks all around. Finally we arrive to class and he takes the seat beside me again. This causes a slight problem because it is the seat Clint has been using since he arrived back. The moment he arrives he sees Ren in his seat and gives an angry look to Ren. If looks could kill. He takes a seat a row in front and slammed down in his seat annoyed. Great, this is the icing on the cake. Class goes by at a snail's pace with Clint constantly looking back to me and giving an angry look to Ren. Finally the bell rings signalling lunch, and I could never be happier. “Lily, do you mind if I sit with you at lunch, I am new here and don’t know anyone.” I give a nod. “Excellent. I will meet you in the cafeteria” He leaves and then I feel Clint brush up against me and leaves as well. Shaking my head I head to my locker to grab my lunch. Both girls are at my locker with hungry looks on their eyes. “So what the hell is going on.” I pull the note out of my pocket and hand it to them. They both read it quickly and nod and stuff it into my bag and grab my lunch. Once in the cafeteria I grab a table as the girls grab food. I then see Ren enter and I wave him over. Just as he sits down, Lea and Alex arrive with their food as well. “Ren, this is Alex and Lea. Alex and Lea, this is Ren.” I felt stupid doing this sort of introduction. “Nice to officially meet you ladies.” “So Ren what brings you to our town?” Alex asked, trying to break the tension. “Work” is all he replied. “So what are your classes?” “French, History and math.” Alex and Lea both looked at me with huge smiles on their faces “Just like Lily.” “Oh so you have math next period as well?” “I do.” I said , continuing to eat my lunch. Lea was just about to ask another question when I hear a high pitched laugh behind me and I knew exactly who it was, Mia. “Hello, you must be the new boy in school everyone is talking about.” She says pulling up a chair beside Ren and ignores the rest of us at the table. “Yes, hello my name is Ren.” “Hi Ren my name is Mia.”I could see her trying to flirt with him. It was pathetic really, looking over to Lea and Alex, they saw it as well. “If you want a full welcome to the school, you should come and sit with me and my friends over there. We are a lot more fun than these people.” I rolled my eyes and replied. “He asked to sit with us Mia. I am helping him catch up on school work before exams. So if you don’t mind, we were working.” She turns back and glares at me. “Be careful with this one. She is dangerous. Almost killed my brother last year.” Lea and Alex flew out of their chair in an instant and my eyes went red with anger. “ I stay seated but I can feel heat emanating from my hand. I see Ren look at me and then look down and his face fills with worry. “You need to leave now Mia, before we do something we regret.” Lea says arms crossed but ready to fight in a moment's notice. “Whatever. If you change your mind Ren, you know where to find me.” and she tucks a peice of paper in his pocket and flips her hair and leaves. “Lily calm down before you set the table on fire.” I look down and see smoke and take a deep breath and it disappears. “Sorry about that. She is a school bully and has hated me since I won the role of little mermaid in elementary school.” “It's alright. You seem nicer anyway.” I gave a small smile and we continued lunch and I got over some of the French lessons once we were done eating. The bell rings and we grab our stuff and head to our next class. Once there Lea and I take our normal seats and Ren takes one once again right beside me. What we don’t expect is that Mia takes up the seat right beside Ren. I look back and Lea and roll my eyes again. The whole class Mia just keeps staring at Ren and trying to get his attention. I don’t know why she is so interested. I take a look at Ren properly. His hair is down for a change and it falls just to the bottom of his neck with some natural curls to it. Even in human clothes I can see that he is stronger than most boys. I know his eyes were a mix of green and brown and they were beautiful. He looks over to me and I turn and blush being caught. He really is beautiful. I guess I hadn’t really taken notice with everything going on. I am trying my best to concentrate. The bells go off a bit later signaling the end of class. “Well here is my number if you need to catch up on anything” I had him a piece of paper and he pulls out a phone and enters it and I almost fall over, he has a phone, finally. “Thank you I will let you know.” He grabs his bag and leaves. Walking back to my locker and I'm still at a loss of what is going on. “So what was that in math class?” Lea asked as we arrived at our locker. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” “You were staring at Ren most of the class, checking him out.” “Was not.” she laughs “You were, even Ren noticed. You need to work on that better.” “Working on what?” “Checking guys out.” i roll my eyes “Whatever. I am going to head home. Chances are I will be busy tonight. I will let you know what is going on when I do.” I shut my locker and started walking away. “I expect a full report!” I hear her yell. I round the corner and see Mia once again talking to Ren. “Are you sure you wouldn’t want my help in math?” “Yes I think I should be fine thank you” He tries to walk away but she keeps up with him “What about a tour of the town. My family has a lot of history here.” “Really, nice. I will let you know if I am interested. Now if you don’t mind I need to leave.” He finally manages to get away from her and walks out the front door. I see Mia huff and stomp away. He completely shut her down, wow that was awesome to see. I pull my hood up on my coat and start my cold walk home. Just as I turn onto my street and see Ren leaning against the tree in my front hard. “Well hey there stranger.” I say and go running up to hug him. I hear a oof when I clash with him but I feel him pull me into the hug all the same. “Do you want to come in?” “Sure.” I unlock the door and see a note on the fridge the moment I come in. My mom took another shift again. I slam my bag down in frustration. “Is everything alright?” “No. Nothing is alright Ren, everything is falling apart.” and I break down almost instantly. Ren walks me over to the living room and sits me down. “Explain everything Lily, I wanna help.” I try to breathe through the tears but it is difficult so Ren pulls me into a hug and just lets me cry it out. I have been holding everything in for so long it feels good. After a bit I am able to calm down and take a deep breath and explain everything to Ren. I explain how my mom hasn’t talked to me much since my birthday and how my father wants me to live with him and know that I know who he is coming to term with the fact that I am a princess let alone a fairy. I am also the most powerful fairy the world has seen in a long time and I am being hunted down. “Wow.” is the first thing he says after all of that. “You have been hiding a lot from me.” “Ren I barely know you and you come and go so often I can’t tell you anything. And bless Lea and Alex but they can only help so much. I am only seventeen, I should not be dealing with all of this.” “I know it is a lot , and it is a lot all at once. But I am here now to help you through it all. I am officially your royal guard. THat is why I am at your school now. Your father wants to make sure that you are safe at all times.. I am sorry I couldn’t tell you. THe moment you said you wanted to live here I went back to training to learn everything I didn’t know about the human world. So no more needing to keep it all in. I am here to help you.” He grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. “Thank you Ren.” “Now about your mom. That I may not be able to help much on. If she is anything like you, which I suspect that is where you get your attitude from. It might take some time for her to come around.” “I don’t have an attitude.” “Yes Lily you do. I saw it when you spoke to your father.” I cross my arms annoyed at him “There is nothing wrong with that Lily. I am just saying you and your mom and stubborn and it will take a bit for her to come around.'' I just shake my head. “I will fix it when it is time. In the meantime you need to train me more, on my magic, on fighting on everything. I don’t want to be kept out of anything anymore and I want to be able to protect my friends and family.” “That is something I can help with.” Out of his bag he pulled out a very large book and dropped it on my kitchen table. “This book talks about all fairy magic. We have other magic other than the elements.” I open the book and I am already blown away at how well kept everything is. “How old is this book?” “At least a hundred years old.” “And they let you take it?” “For a princess, yes. THey want you to know everything before your father overturns the law.” “Wow okay let's get started '' We started off with other powers that the royals have, either at birth or they are given it later. Royals have access to two or more elements. They also have the ability to read minds. Once they reach a certain age they are also given the power to create portals out of the realm at whenever they choose.. The age for that is seventeen which is why my father wants me to learn as much as we can. “So that is why I can hear what people are thinking from time to time.” He turned to look over to me with a little anger on his face “You can do that already? Why didn’t you tell me?” “It hasn’t really happened since I met you and with everything else that has been going on, it slipped my mind.” “Fair enough, but no more hiding any of that anymore. deal” “Deal.” I look at the time and notice I haven’t started dinner yet. “I don’t mind if you stay but I need to start supper. Do you want anything to eat?” “Something leafy. I am still getting used to the human food.” I smile and get started on a chicken Caesar salad. I hear the chair behind me and then I see Ren come over and sit on the counter. “So I really don’t know much about you. We have been through some things together but I don’t know you personally, and you don’t know me. I figure we should get to know each other.” “Well, I am an only child. My mom is a doctor. I love to paint, and running is my favorite thing to do that clears my mind. I still don’t know what I want to go to college for and my two best friends are like my sisters I never had. What about you?” “Well you met my little sister Iris and my mom. My dad works in the palace as a chef of sorts and I don’t get to see him often which is why I show some disdain for the royals. I have been a soldier since i was fifteen and been all over the north american continent.” “How old are you now?” “nineteen” “It must be weird to be back in school” “I actually find it refreshing. I was pulled out at fifteen to start training so I never got to finish our version of school” “Why did you get pulled out?” “Because of the ongoing demon issue. They have been growing in number in the recent years. So they pulled out a bunch of use who tested high in fighting and such and we started training.” “Sounds tuff.” “It was and I have been away from my family since, but I do what is needed to keep the realm safe.” “Your parents must be proud.” “I think they are” I finish up dinner and plate a bit for the both of us. “This is really good.” “Thanks I had to learn to cook once my mom started her residency.” We finished eating and then went to work on actual homework. We must have lost track of time because the next thing I know I hear a key in the door and my mom coming through. I look at her and then at the clock on the stove and see it is ten o'clock already. “Welcome home mom.” I said as Ren and I started putting our books away. “We have rules you know.” I turned and look at her a bit confused. “Sorry?” “We have rules about boys in the house when I am not here.” “Sorry mom I forgot. We were just working on some homework for school.” “You should be grounded for this.” “What? The fact that I brought a boy home. You finally care that I do something after a good two weeks ignoring me. I couldn’t even ask you anything because you are never home or answer my messages anymore.” I feel Ren grab my hand trying to calm me down. “I am a doctor Lily I am busy you should know that.” “You have been a doctor for the last seven years of my life, I know what a doctor life is mom and this is not that. You spend over twelve hours at work almost everyday. You never did that before. I am still your daughter regardless of what is going on in my life. Be my mother and stop ignoring me.” she just stares at me saying nothing. "Forget this I am going to be. Goodnight Ren and thank you for the book." I grab all my stuff, walk Ren out and storm off upstairs and slam my door shut. I get a text from Ren saying to breathe and relax and that he is there at a moment's notice. I smile at the text and then hear a knock on my door. I take a second to compose myself and then walk over to open it. "Anything else you want to say?" I ask when I open the door. "What do you want me to say?" "Something, anything. You wanted me to stay yet you ignore me. If you're angry or upset say something. Don't just block me out!" I say and a picture goes flying on my dresser. Ah my air magic nice. "I am angry Lily." "Ah there finally." "I am angry at you, at your father and at me for not noticing anything." "I know. So am I. I am angry that my life the way it was, just you and me is gone, but there is nothing we can do now and we must think about the future." I say crossing my arms. "I am sorry Lily. I should be here to help you but I feel like there is nothing I can do." "Just be the mom I have always known. The one who tries her best and loves me no matter what. That is all I need." I see tears form in her eyes and she pulls me into a hug. "I am so sorry Lily." "It's okay mom. I understand. No more secrets or lies." "deal. Now it is late we will talk more later. I love you Lily." "I love you too mom." I go back to my phone and give a run down of what went on to the girls and Ren and fall asleep peacefully for the first time in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Now that my relationship with my mom is on the mends I can focus on my fairy training and my college applications. Everyday Ren would come over after school and we would spend the first little while working on actual school work and getting college applications put in for me. I decided to just go to school for art since it was the one thing I loved and I don’t know where I will be in a few years. Once that is all done we move to fairy stuff. Over the month of January I finish learning basic control over all my elements and my emotions no longer trigger my powers. Now we have moved on to the other magic, such as reading minds and making memory potions and such. That I did not excel at very well. Ren brought over some items to make the potions and day after day I would fail to make any. “This is impossible. Maybe my human half makes it impossible to use other fairy magic.” “I don’t think so. It may just be harder for you. We will keep practicing.” I sigh just feeling drained. “Maybe we will call it quits for today. It is almost six and your mom will be home soon” I look over at the clock and see the time. Damn I lost track of time again. Luckily I put dinner in a crockpot and it has been cooking all day. “Do you want to stay for dinner tonight?” I ask, finishing the last pieces. “No I have to report back to my superior on your progress. Thank you though.” I smiled back. I have been trying to build up the courage the last few weeks to tell Ren that I think I have feelings for him but have failed at every instant. “I think tomorrow we will work more on your defencive magic and fighting, just to give you a break on the rest.” “Alright. I will be ready. Night Ren.” “Night Lily” It has been about a month since Ren has arrived at my school and he has accumulated nicely. He hangs out with Alex, Lea and myself and just keeps to himself the reset of the time. Mia is still trying to get him to notice her and Clint is still angry that he is paying a lot of attention to me. I finish dinner just as my mom arrives home from work. “Smells good” “Thanks mom. Come and get some when you are ready” I plate some for myself and then sit at the kitchen island. I heard her footsteps approach and feel her and give my shoulder a squeeze as she walked by. “How was school today?” “Fine handed in my college applications and it was the last day of first term exams so I have the next few days off.” “Wow, it's already the end of January. I lost track of time.” “Me too. So much has been going on. I can’t believe this is my last semester of highschool” “How is your fairy training going.” I smile at her. I'm so happy that we can talk about this now with no issue. “Some parts are good, others not so good. Like this.” I pulled out my hand and made a little flurry of snow in my hand. “The elemental magic I have no issue with. The potions and everything else. Well that isn’t going well” “Well you were never very good with science either.” I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed. “I wasn’t either so don’t worry.” We finished dinner and she said goodnight as she went back to her office and I returned upstairs to keep studying the fairy magic. A few hours later I get a text from Lea. ‘Did you tell him yet?’ ‘No. He had to leave early today.’ ‘You going to ask him to the winter’s ball?’ ‘I don’t know. I probably shouldn’t go with everything that is going on.’ ‘Come on, it's girls' choice dance this year and other than Prom it's our last dance’ “I will talk to him about it next time I see him.’ I don’t get another reply so I consider myself lucky. I put away my books and bed. THe next few days continue the same, minus school. Ren comes over and we practice different defensive magic, just in case the worse happens. “The number one thing you must remember is not to let them touch your wings.” I look at him puzzled “Why” he then walks over and grabs the tip of my wings and all of a sudden I am frozen and I am in the worst pain imaginable. He lets go and I fall to the ground out of breath “The hell was that?” “That is why you shouldn’t let a demon touch you wings. Done wrong it can hurt like hell." I finally stand back up. "You could've just told me." "Better to learn from experience." I just glare at him and then my phone goes off and it is a text from Alex 'Dress shopping tomorrow?' 'Sure' I then turn to Ren "mind if we take a break from training tomorrow. The girls wanna go shopping." "Sure. I need to report back so it perfect. I will see you at school Monday." We clean up quickly and he takes off for the evening. The next morning I wake up and grab a quick breakfast before we head out of town for shopping. "So did you ask him yet?" Lea asked as I got into her car "no. He had to head back home for the weekend. Maybe I will ask on Monday." "So you don't even know if you can go to the dance yet?" Alex pointed out. "No. But it can't hurt to have an extra dress handy." She shakes her head and Lea turns back the music up. The drive is about thirty minutes. Our town does have good stores but we like to travel out when we get the chance. Once we arrive we grab some food to fuel up and start hitting the stores. Alex finds her dress in the first store. It is a gorgeous deep purple lace dress that goes just below her knees and she pairs it with a sleek pair of black heals she already owns. Lea finds her dress is shop three. Hers is a dark red that is longer in the back and has some black beading on it. My dress we find in the last store right before closing. It is a dark blue that flares out at the waist and black and silver beading at the top. With all three dresses in hand we head on home and call our mission a success. The next morning is the first day of my last semester of high school. When I wake first thing in the morning I see my mom has another wonderful breakfast prepared for me. “I can’t believe it's your last semester of high school.” She says, pulling me into a hug. “I know mom” She finally lets me go and I begin to eat my breakfast. Once done I wash my pate and get ready to walk to school. “Before you go Lily, I have something for you.” I turn and she tosses me a set of car keys. I look down at them shocked. I did finish getting my licence this year but she hasn’t let me drive since. “I figure you need your own car.” I look up at her and I feel tears in my eyes. “Really mom?” “Yes. I think we both need to move past what happened last summer. But please be careful.” I ran up to her and hugged her. “Text me when you get to school, and I will pay insurance but you must pay for gas.” I nod, grab my coat and bag and head out to see my car. It is not a brand new one, even we couldn’t afford that, but it is a nice Honda civic that looks to be about five years old. On top of that it is my favorite, blue. I get in the car, it starts up beautifully and heads to school. As I am driving I see Ren walking and I pull over to give him a lift. “Your mom is letting you drive again?” “Yes and it is awesome. No more walking to school in bad weather and I can sleep in.” He gave me a smile and we pulled into the school parking lot with ten minutes to spare. “So what are your courses this term?” I ask him as we enter the school. “English, Photography, Business and Child studies.” I give him a look. “You have my schedule again.” he looks away sheepishly. Once at out lockers I text my mom real quick letting her know I am safe and put all my stuff away. “So Ren.” I say as I close my locker “Yes?” this is the time I will ask him when low and behold Mia shows up. “Hi Ren.” she says putting herself between Ren and I. “Hello Mia.” he says flatly. “So I don’t know if you heard, but there is a girls choice dance coming up in a week and I was wondering if you would be my date.” My heart sank, of course she would ask him. I look up at Ren, with a sad look on my face and he looks back at me confused and then back at Mia. “Thank you Mia for the invitation, but I am going to have to decline.” I see her go rigid, turn to look at me and then walk away. “You alright Lily?” I nod and take a deep breath. “I was going to ask you to the dance as well.” He looked a little shocked at the question. “I” he says and then the warning bell goes off and I head to first period with Ren right behind me. The whole class I keep looking over to him and I see him buried in his work not moving an inch. Dread begins to fill me. Maybe the reason why he didn’t answer me was because he didn’t want to tell me no, or it could just be because the bell went off. The bell goes off ending first period and I write down quickly what the homework is because I didn’t pay attention at all. I turn to talk to Ren and see that he is already gone and I slowly make my way to my next class. Right before I walk in Clint stops me. “So you know the dance coming up?” “Yes the winter ball” “I was wondering if you were going to ask me?” I just stare at him dumbstruck. I don’t know how many times I can tell this boy I am not interested anymore. Before I speak I see Ren behind him looking interested in our conversation and then I remember the Fairy books I have been ready. We have the power of suggestion on humans. “No Clint I am sorry. I am not going to ask you.” Then I turn and take my seat with Ren right behind me. This class is different on how we sit. THe chairs are like lab tables and they sit in groups of two. I take one right in the back of class and Ren takes the seat right beside me. I don’t even look at him because I am fuming. If he did what I think he did to Clint just so he didn’t have to say no, it is ridiculous. I feel him looking at me the whole class but like he did to me in English I don’t move an inch. Once the bells rings I grab my bag and zip out of class directly to the cafeteria to meet the girls. THe moment they see me and I get to the I hear Alex say “someone is in a mood.” I look up back at them. “Who shit in your cereal this morning?” and just like his name was being called Ren showed up and took his seat at our table. “Afternoon ladies.” Both girls give him a smile but I stand and head in line for food. Lea joins me even though she already has food. “So what did he do?” I turn to her “I know he did something and so does Alex. So what did he do.” “I finally asked him to the dance and he didn’t answer, then before my photography class clint asked me if I was going to ask him to the dance.” “And how is that odd.” “I told him months ago that it is over. Then I remembered that my kind can put suggestions in the minds of humans and when Clint asked me Ren was right behind him.” “So you think Ren did that just so he doesn’t have to say no.” I nod my head. “Alright, you have a reason to be pissed.” “Thanks.” “WellI going to head back to the table. Take you time and breath.” I nod again and continue waiting in line for food looking back from time to time to the girls chating with Ren, and Ren would look over to me worried. Finally I got a salad and a pop and headed back to sit down with the girls, in the farthest chair from Ren. “So how were you clases this morning Lily?” Alex asked, trying to ease the tension. “Good, English was boring like always. Photography was interesting, I am looking forward to that. How were your classes this morning?” “I have Music and my teacher loves my violin technique and a spare. I have English after lunch then I have physics.” I laugh, shaking my head. “What about you Lea. “I have History, Sociology, English with Alex and the Spare.” “Not bad.” I say in return and then Alex asked Ren what his classes are. “Same as Lily again.” THe table goes silent and the bell goes off ending lunch. “I will text you both when I get home.” the nod and I head towards next class. As I am walking Ren catches up to me. “Lily let me explain.” “Now is not the time or place.” I say as I enter class and take my seat. “Please.” “Later.” I say as the teacher calls class to attention. The next class passes the same and I continue to ignore him. When the final bell rings I grab my things and head to my locker and then my car. “Oh they are letting you drive again?” I turn to see Mia with all her friends by her Jeep. “Yes.” is all I say in return as I throw my bag into the car. “Well I will have to talk to my family lawyers to make sure you can’t drive anymore. We don’t want anymore innocent people getting hurt and thrown in jail because of you.” Just then the accident flashes back in my mind and the smell of smoke and blood fills my nose. My head snaps back to Mia and I am ready for a fight. I can feel my hands heating up which I know is my magic. I then feel cool hands grabbing mine and I turn to see Ren looking concerned. “Let it go.” I look at him and then back at Mia and then I return to my car and slam the door. “You really shouldn’t be seen with her.” I hear Mia say. “I would rather be seen with her then you.” I hear Ren say and the look on Mia’s face is wonderful. I wish I had my phone out to take a picture. “You are going to regret this.” she finally says and gets into her car and drives off. “Do you mind if I catch a ride with you?” He asks, opening the passenger side door. I shrug my shoulder and he takes that as I yes and hops in and I start to head home. “Would this be a good time to talk.” I shake my head. “Wait until we get home. I don’t need another accident.” He nods and keeps quiet for the short drive home. Once there I exit the car and head straight into the backyard ignoring the house and I hear the car door shut and I know he is right behind me. I drop my bag into the snow and turn to face him as he comes into the yard. “I know you are mad.” he says and I finally lose my cool. “Mad? you know I am Mad? I am not mad Ren I am furious.” “Let me explain.” “Make it quick.” I say feeling the heat return to my hands. “You are a princess.” I give him a look. “Regardless of how you feel, you are the daughter of a prince. A prince who is next in line to the throne. I am just a soldier, the son of a cook and a farmer.” “Your point.” “We don’t belong together.” I take a step forward. “That is your reason. Because I am a princess of a land I didn't know existed until a few months ago. Because I am a princess of a land that does not even know I exist. That is why you got Clint to ask me out even though I have no feelings for him. YOU COULD OF JUST SAID NO!” I throw my hands up and a small burst of flames. “Lily, please.” “Don’t you dare tell me to calm down.” I say pointing a finger at him. “You don’t get to choose Ren. I have feelings for you regardless of my status. If you didn’t want to go with me you could have just said no.” My adrenaline finally gave out and my hands went cold and all my anger fades out. “I am not training today.” I said and I grabbed my bag and walked towards the house. “I didn’t want to say no.” I hear him say and I stop in my tracks. “You what?” I say turning around. “I want to go to the dance with you.” I shake my head, not believing what he just said. “So you will go to the dance with me?” He looks up at me and I see a smile on his face. “Yes.” I drop my bag again and run towards him and I pull him into a hug. “One rule. No one back home can know. Your father is working hard to get that law removed and we don’t need this to make it worse.” “Deal. I could care less what they think anyway.” I hear the back door open and see my mom standing there arms crossed but with a smile on her face. “Would you two like some tea or hot chocolate?” Yes please. I say turning around and pulling Ren inside. “So what do I have to wear to this winter’s ball?” He asked once we sat down with our drinks. “Well it isn’t Prom so not to fancy. Nice dress pants, a nice button up shirt and a tie.” “You want to try and match your date's dress in tie colour.” My mom says from the living room. “Well then what colour is your dress?” “Dark blue.” “I will have to go out and get some clothes then.” he says smiling and finishing his tea. “I am going to head out early today so I can get those clothes. I will text you later.” I give him a smile and he waves goodbye to my mom and I. “So I guess you told him?” “Why ask mom when I know you heard it?” She smiled back at me. “I am proud of you.” “Thanks mom.”


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning I get a text from Ren wanting a ride to school so I get going a little earlier and head over to his address. He somehow got into the new apartment that was just built. "You know the amount of fairy magic that has been used to get you here is not good." "I know," he replies as we pull into the parking lot. "Also Mia's family owns it." "Really?" "Yes so be careful." "Always." I exit the car and start walking towards the school when I feel him grab my hand "I figured this would be alright?" He asked and I nodded my head. Once we got to our lockers we had a lot of people watching. "Well you two will be the talk of the school." I turn to see Lea at her locker. "Why because we are holding hands?" "No." Alex says. "Then why?" "Because Mia has told the whole school you are pregnant." I stop what I am doing and look over to the girls thinking that they were joking. "Haha" I said but by the looks on their face I knew they were telling the truth. "And because we were holding hands." "It helps add fires to the rumors." I slam my locker shut. "My mom is going to pull me out of school." I then feel Ren grab my hand again and give it a squeeze. "We will get through it." I smile back and nod. "I am glad that you two got over your issues." "So am I" Ren replies. The bell then goes off and we all go to our respective classes. The classes are hell as well. I can hear the whispers in everyone's head as the classes go on and it begins to give me a headache. By time photography is done, I am ready to go home sick. "Lily you alright? I shake my head no. "There is so much noise." Pointing to my head. He pulls me into a hug and whispers "voices " in my ear and I nod. We pull out of the hug and sit down at a table in the cafeteria. "You stay here and just rest till the girls arrive. I will get us food." I manage another nod and lay my head on the table. A few minutes later I hear a stupid little laugh and turn to see Mia and her friends. "Oh did Ren leave you already?" I glare at her and then go back to laying my head down. "I hear pregnancy can cause headaches." Her one friend adds. "I wouldn't know since I am not pregnant. I don't sleep around like some people." I say not moving my head from the table. All the girls stop laughing and I know I hit a nerve. It is well known that Mia has been with a few guys on the soccer team. "Listen hear you bitch." Mia says before I cut her off. "No Mia I am done with this. You can be mad about a fucking play we did when we were kids I don't care but don't be mad at me because Ren turned you down multiple times. He can see right through you. So just leave him alone." She takes another step towards the table when my backup arrives. "The hell do you guys want? Need more fuel for your rumours?" Lea says getting between me and Mia. "You're lucky they showed up just in time." Mia spits out and leaves. I turn to Lea and Alex."thank you." they smile and sit down as I lay my head down again. “You okay Lily?” before I can respond Ren arrives with my food. “She has a headache.” he answered for me. “Ah. You want some meds for it?” Alex asked, pulling out her bag. “It won’t help.” Ren adds. “Think of it like a sensory overload. Meds will not help.” The girls look at me then back at Ren and I see him on his phone and then Alex and Lea’s phone go off. “ohhh” they both say in unison. “YOu need to try and eat Lily,” he says. I sit up and begin to eat the food in front of me and the voice starts to fade a bit. We finish our lunches before the bell and start to head to our next class when a teacher stops Ren and I. “The principal would like to see you in her office.” I looked at Ren and he shrugged his shoulders and we both headed to the office. Once there we were told to sit down and wait. We wait a good ten minutes before her office door opens and out steps Mia in tears as she walks away.  _ “This will get her expelled for good.”  _ I hear her voice in my head and my anger begins to boil. I feel Ren's hand rubbing my trying to calm me down and the Principal calls us in. “Do you know why you both are here today?” “No Ma'am we don’t” I replied. “It has been brought to my attention that you threatened to harm another student.” I look at Ren confused and he looks at the Principal confused as well. “At Lunch today, you did not threaten another student?” I shook my head “I had a major headache all day till lunch. I barely spoke to anyone except Mia, who came to bug me, and my friends.” I see I made a connection. “And what did you say to Mia.” I looked point blank at the Principal. “That I wasn’t pregnant and I don’t sleep around like some people.” She looked back shocked at me. “That is all you said.” “Yes.” “Do you know who started this pregnancy rumour.” “I think it was Mia.” Ren chimed in with. “She asked me to the dance yesterday and I declined. Now she seems to be angry with Lily and myself.” The Principal's face goes from shocked and annoyed. “Very well then. You two may return to your third period class and I will speak to Mia about this issue. THank you both.” We nod and leave heading towards class. “I know you said she hated you but I didn’t realize it was this bad.” I shake my head and then my phone goes off in my pocket. I regret pulling it out instantly. ‘What is this rumour about you being pregnant?’ “Your mom?” “Yep. The rumour has gotten to the parents now. This will be a fun conversation.” I don’t even bother replying and I show my phone back into my pocket and we return to class. The rest of the day passes at a snail pace because I know when I get home it is going to be like a bomb went off. The final bell finally goes off and I grab my stuff and head to my car with Ren in tow. “You Whore!” I turn to see Mia storming towards arms raised like she was going to hit me. RIght before she makes contact with me Ren comes and grabs her hand to stop it. “I got suspended because of you.” “I didn’t do anything Mia. You did this to yourself.” She goes up to slap me again with the other hand but Ren again stops her. “You are just going to make it worse. Walk away now,” Ren says and she pulls her hands out of his grasp. “You will regret this.” and she turns and stomps away. “She is over dramatic.” He says getting into my car. “No she is a spoiled brat who always gets what she wants. Just like her goddamn brother.” Ren says nothing more knowing I am upset and we head home. “Once I pull into the drive way I see that my mom’s car is here. “Do you want me to come in with you?” “Yea I could use the backup.” He nods and we both head in. I drop my bag and the door and see my mom sitting on the couch arms crossed looking angry. “Hi mom.'' She says nothing in return and I let Ren in and shut the door. “So when were you going to tell me?” “That I am pregnant. Because you will be waiting a while because I am not.” She stands up annoyed. “I know you aren’t.” “Then why are you angry.” “Because you didn’t tell me about Mia.” “Mia wasn’t a problem until today.” “You aren’t lying to me to keep you at the school.” “No. She has stayed clear of me all year. Wasn’t she asked Ren to the dance and got turned down.” I see a smirk on her face. “Well good Job Ren.” He nods back. “Well school called and said she got suspended. We will be hearing from her family soon enough.” I shrug “Just be careful.” “I will mom. Always.” I walk over and give her a hug. “You watch her as well.” she turns and says to Ren. “I will protect her with my life.” “Well I need to get back to work. If the lawyer calls or anything let me know. I ordered pizza and it should be here soon.” “Thanks mom. Have a good shift.” She gives me a kiss on the cheek and heads out. “Your mom was surprisingly calm about all of that.” Ren says sitting down on the couch. “Yea she can be with something. OThers she goes crazy.” We pull out some regular homework and get to work. The rest of the week passes peacefully. With Mia gone the school rumors go away and I can enjoy my days in peace. Saturday rolls around and it's the night of the winter ball. The girls and I spend the day at a salon getting ready. Both ending up finding dates. Once we were all ready we headed back to my house to get dressed. Once that was done all of our parents go together and started taking pictures of us three together before all of our dates arrived. “You girls look so grown up.” I hear my mom say in between pictures. Alex’s date was the first to arrive. His name is Benjamin and he is a music prodigy that takes music with her. A few minutes later Aaron arrived for Lea. He is the soccer star and he and Lea have been dating for the last few months. Finally Ren arrives and I am blown away. I have seen him out of his armour most of the time now but I have never seen him dressed up. He has his long hair pulled back into a ponytail and he has a pair of black pants and a plant shirt with a tie that matches my dress perfectly. In his hand he has a corsage that he walks over and puts on my wrist. “You look beautiful Lily.” He says finally. “You look handsome.” He gave me a shy smile. Since all the boys were now here more pictures happened. “Alright I think we have enough pictures. We want you all home by eleven.” Lea’s mom says. “And stay safe all of you.” My mom adds. We all nod and grab our jackets. I offer to drive but my car is too small so we each take our own vehicles. Once at the dance we go to coat check and hand over our jackets and head to the hall. The winter's ball like the Prom is not held at the school but in a hall. This year it is decorated beautifully. We grab a table for all six of us and wait for dinner. “You clean up well Ren.” Alex says as we sit. “Thanks. I had to get a store employee to help. Not used to dressing up nicely.” “Well they did go. You and Lily look perfect together.” We both blush and turn away. “Did you guys hear Mia got banned from the dance as well.” Lea says starting up a new conversation. “She is not here tonight?” I asked. “Nope.” I looked around to double check. I swore I heard her voice in my head tonight. “I also heard her brother is getting released.” Aarron said. I hear him say ow right after and see Lea give him a dirty look. “When?” “Monday.” Aarron says. The food arrives then ending any conversation. While eating I can feel Ren watching me and I know he is worried. The last desert dish is cleaned off the table and the dancing starts. I try my best to push the thought of Mia and her brother out of my head and just have fun. The first slow dance comes on and I laugh at Ren when we dance together. “Don’t laugh. I have never done this.” “You have never been to a dance back home?” “No dances are for the rich and my father worked in the kitchen.” I shake my head. “I don’t know if I could ever be part of a world like that.” He gives me a little twirl. “Then change it.” I see him smile and he pulls me in for a kiss. The rest of the night goes great and when we see that is it 1030 we decide to head out. As we are walking out I hear Mia’s voice in my head again.  _ ‘She thinks she will get away with this. Over my dead body.’ _ I then see her plan to splash paint on my whole group when we walk out those doors. “Mia is out there.” I whisper to Ren. I point to my head telling him how I know. “Hey why don’t we go this way quicker to the car.” He says to the guys. I see them about to argue and I throw a quick text to the girls. Once they see the text they both agree and head out the back. “What should we do?” Lea asked quietly. “I told a teacher when we turned back.” Alex said. As we walked out and headed back to the front to get into our cars we saw Mia arguing with a teacher. “Good call Ren.” Ben said. “Thanks.” he said shrugging his shoulders. “We should head home. It is getting late.” I add. As we walk by Mia she sees us and starts screaming. “You it was you wasn’t it. You ruin everything.” I walk past not giving her the attention she wants. “YOU BITCH.” Ren stops me from walking away. “You need to stop this.” “Ren I am not getting into this. I had a great night, minus some little things. I am not letting her ruin this. Let's go home.” Just as we get into my car Mia’s parents arrive and block me in. “Great.” I say and I turn my car off and call my mom. “Lily whats wrong?” “I will be late coming home. Mia showed up at the dance and now her parents are here blocking me in.” and on cue and hear a knock on my window and I see one of the teachers. “Lily didn't say anything. I will be there as fast as I can. Text the lawyer as well.” “I will mom. See you soon.” I hang up and text our lawyer who also says he is on his way and I step out of the car with Ren. “Just relax. Don’t let your emotions get the better of you.” I nod and he grabs my hand and we walk over. “Is there something wrong Mr Frye?” I ask, arriving in the circle. He opens his mouth to speak and Mia’s dad cuts him off. “Did you call my daughter a whore?” “No, but she has on multiple occasions.” He then turned to Mia and she had tears in her eyes and shook her head no before he could speak. I put my hand up to stop him. “I will say nothing more without my mother here. She is on her way.” I can see him getting angry, but I could care less. “Why don’t we all go inside and wait.” My Frye speaks up. I nod and Ren and I follow him in and Mia and her parents follow close behind. After another ten minutes my mother and our lawyer arrive. The moment I see her I get up and run over to her and give her a hug. “Are you alright?” I nod “Yes I waited for you like you said.” “Is Ren and the girls with you?” I see her looking around. “The girls left and Ren is sitting over there.” “Good.” I take a good look at my mother and see she is in her scrubs which means I pulled her away from work. “Can I ask why my daughter is being held here?” She says as she enters the group. “She has been saying some things about my daughter.” Mia mom chimes in with. “Oh the daughter that isn’t supposed to be here today. The daughter who started rumours about mine being pregnant. That daughter?” her mother and father look at her then back at my mom. “Excellent, I am glad we came to an agreement. Now if you don’t mind moving your car so my daughter can go home that would be lovely.” and my mom turns to leave and the lawyer hands them a piece of paper. “You will also be paying for missed wages for Miss Rose since she had to leave work for this.” They say nothing more and move their car so Ren and I can leave. “I will see you tomorrow morning.” She gives me a kiss on the forehead and heads back to work. The drive home with Ren is quiet and once we get home he offers to stay the night. “I am fine Ren.” “I know you are fine but I would feel safer if I stay.” I can see in his eyes that he is hiding something. “Fine I will just go upstairs and shower and then we can talk about it.” He nods and starts a pot of tea. I run upstairs, put my dress away and take a hot shower to try and wash away what on earth just happened. Once that is done I braid my hair and dress into some warm pj’s and head back to the living room where Ren was sitting with tea ready. “Are you ready to tell me the truth now?” He looked over confused. “Ren I know you are hiding something please just tell me.” I see him take a deep breath as he crashes down on the couch. “Is Mia adopted?” It was my turn to look over confused “Sorry what?” “Is Mia adopted?” “Not to my knowledge. I wouldn’t know honestly why?” “Because I am almost certain that her parents are demons.” I was still confused. “I know it is a long shot but I think I might be onto something. I will have to dig some more but I want to be sure.” “If you are right and they are demons then what?” “I have to notify your father. Evn before I start to look into this.” “That's what I didn’t want to hear. I don’t want him to take me away from my life here.” “I will try my best Lily but he just wants to make sure you are safe.” “I know.” “Let's forget about this for now and just enjoy the rest of the night together since we don’t have school tomorrow.” “deal.” I pull out a movie and we cuddle up on the couch to watch and I slowly fall asleep in his arms feeling as safe as I can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new original story. I hope you like the first chapter.  
> I will try to update as much as I can but there might be large breaks in between chapters.
> 
> Also might change the story name - i am not 100% sold on it yet


End file.
